Three Rambunctous Teens: Cullen Style
by MrsWhitlock143
Summary: Another day in the life of the Cullens. Carlisle is away on a trip and Esme is left to care for her five teens. Precisely, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. What happens when three teens with the worst tempers get into heated fights? WARNING: Contains spanking of teenage vampires. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Fight

Esme's POV

I woke up to the rambunctious arguing of my children. Again. I heaved a great sigh and walked down the stairs to the living room to put an end to this endless fighting. As I emerged into the living room, I caught fragments of the argument between the three worst-tempered teenagers on the face of this Earth –Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie.

"-the worst siblings I've ever had!"

"We're the only siblings you've ever had! Now, calm down, you're making everything worse."

"Shut up, Jasper!"

"Just turn off your emo-puking-system and fuel off your own emotions –"

"I am!"

"If you guys don't shut up, I will stuff this table down your throats!"

I have heard enough.

"Hey! The three of you, silence! Sit down right now!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, right when Jasper was crouching low to spring on his brother and sister. He immediately straightened and the three of them stared at me in shock and surprise. I glared back at my hot-tempered teens. "Do I have to ask you again? Sit down!" I repeated, and they complied this time.

Once they were all seated, I took my place in front of them and began scolding.

"What is wrong with you three? You are brothers and sister! You should not be acting this way and you definitely not be threatening each other, in any way." At that I cast a mild glare at the boys and noticed their expressions. They weren't sorry. "I have had it up to here," My head is held way above my head to signal my intolerance, "with your fighting. The three of you have terrible tempers that you need to work on, especially when you are around each other! If you can't do it, then I will do it for you. Now, I want to know who started it this time and what was it about." At that moment, the three kids started yelling simultaneously, trying to get me to hear each of their explanations at once. I raised my hand to silence them, and was rewarded by their immediate ceasing of words.

"One at a time. I will hear all sides of the story, so do not fret." I pointed at Jasper. "You go first. Tell me what happened, Jazz."

I watched as my little southern soldier took in a deep breath before blocking out all emotions from the rest of us in the room. _Good_, I thought, _he's learning. _

"Well," he began. "I was in my room, minding my own business, when suddenly Rosalie pops in. She struts into my room, without knocking mind you, and glares down at me. I'll bet she even expected me to bow down or something just because she walked in. When I asked her, calmly, what she wanted, she irritably asked me for money. Money is something I value a lot and I'm short on it, so I said no. She got furious and started yelling and shouting that it wasn't fair because I had loaned Edward money last week. She was still ranting when I walked away from her and down here to the living room, but she followed me down here. She saw Edward here too and started yelling at him as well. So, you see it was all Rosalie's fault, Momma." When Jasper's explanation was completed, he sat back against the couch looking smug. I nodded and then turned to Rosalie. "Alright, Rose go ahead."

"First of all," Rose began furiously, "everything that Jasper said was a lie. He was the one that came into my room bugging me. When I told him to get out, he started yelling at me and poking me. I decided since he wasn't leaving, to ask him for some money that I really needed. He said no, and I enquired as to why not since he did give Edward money last week. Jasper started arguing with me that it's none of my business and that it has nothing to do with whether he gives Eddie money or not, it doesn't mean he has to give me anything. I'll admit I got angry, but I didn't do anything except walk out my room. On my way down here I noticed Edward and asked him what he used Jasper's money for. They both started yelling at me! Mom, I wasn't going to sit back and take that so I started yelling back. But, I didn't really do anything, I swear." By the end of my daughter's side of the story, Jasper and Edward were both looking at her in shock. I had to stop myself from doing the same. My daughter could never be that innocent in an argument with her brothers. With a nod of my head, I turned to Edward. He shook his head and simply said, "My story is the same as Jasper's story."

I raised an eyebrow but asked nothing else of my youngest son. I sighed and rubbed my temples for a moment before closing my eyes. I honestly didn't know whose story to believe. I remembered something and turned back to Edward.

"Edward, I remember you threatening both of your siblings that you were going to shove a table down their throats. If you were a victim along with Jasper, you wouldn't have threatened him. Care to explain your side of the story now?"

Edward glanced sideways and muttered, "Rosalie came down following Jazz and started yelling at me. Jasper tried to control our emotions and I got angrier and I yelled at him to leave me alone. He yelled back. Rosalie yelled at us again. I told her to shut up. Then, the argument kept escalating from there."

I nodded once more but said nothing. I watched in speculation at my children's reaction to my reaction –Edward playing with his hands, Rosalie glaring at the floor, and Jasper fidgeting nervously. I watched Jasper a little longer, wondering why he seemed to be extra nervous.

"Jasper, is there something you wish to say to me, son?" I enquired of my eldest boy. He looked up quickly and gulped. Hesitantly, my soldier shook his head and glanced down at the floor, shifting around some more.

I shook my head slowly and sighed exasperated. I addressed my kids carefully. "The three of you go to your rooms. I will be up shortly."

I watched as Rosalie sent a mild glare my way, and how her look softened at the glare I returned. She trudged up to her room and slammed the door shut. Edward stood slightly shaking and walked slowly up the stairs to his room. Jasper was a little faster. He practically ran up those stairs. When I was sure that the three of them were in their rooms, I began thinking about Jasper's behavior.

_There's something that boy isn't telling me. But, I sure am going to find out. _

With that thought in mind, I made my way up the stairs and to Jasper's room.


	2. Trying to Escape

Jasper's POV

_"The three of you go to your rooms. I will be up shortly."_

As soon as Esme tells Edward, Rosalie, and I to go to our rooms, I bound up the stairs and lock myself in. I sit down on the edge of the bed but I quickly begin pacing the length of my room restlessly. As I walk around nervously, my mother's words finally register. She will be up here soon.

_Aw, crap. This isn't good at all. _I think worriedly. _I am in so much trouble for fighting again. At least Eddie and Rose are in trouble too, so I'm not alone. Hell, who am I kidding? I'm the one who started it, and lied about it to Momma, and I'm also the one Momma noticed something wrong with._

I halt my pacing and stare wide-eyed into space. _Did she catch my lie? Did she ask me if there was anything else to say because she knows I'm hiding something? Did my nervousness really show that much? _I thought scared as I began pacing again, running a hand through my long, blonde curls.

As all my thoughts swirl through my head, another one, a rather annoying thought, passes through my head.

_Edward, are you listening to my thoughts? If you are, then you better stay out of here. Unless you want me to tell on ya. _

I felt Edward's amusement yet a spike of nervousness from my last thought to him and somehow felt him disconnect from my head. I sighed relieved that my thoughts were mine for the moment.

"I feel so bad for lying. I should have just told Esme that I was the one bugging… But then I'd be in more trouble. Well, I'm in deeper if Esme knows I'm lying… Oh crap." I stopped my whispered ranting and sniffed the air. Esme was practically outside of my door now. _No, no, no. I can't face her now… Not right now. _

I glanced around my room for an escape route and noticed my open window. _Perfect. _I thought. I hurried over to it and looked around, making sure Emmet or Alice weren't close to my only exit. When I was sure nobody was blocking my way, I jumped onto the window ledge and sat perched there for a moment, pondering whether or not I should really run from Esme.

I felt my phone vibrating in my front pocket and knew without a doubt it was Alice warning me about my stupidity. I didn't really care at that moment and I ignored the call, text, email, whatever it was she was doing. I didn't have time to waste if I wanted to put off the confrontation with Esme; then again… Did I really want to?

I was still deliberating whether or not to jump out when I remembered why my mom was coming up here in the first place. To scold me. Then to punish me.

_No, no, no. I need time, I need time. There wasn't enough time for me to think of an excuse for any of my actions during the time she sent me to my room and now. I have to go! _

Just as I was swinging my left leg over the ledge and dangling it outside to jump all the way down, I heard my bedroom door open. The next smell was that of my mother's standing in my doorway. Due to my gift, I felt her shock and anger at what she was witnessing me doing –or about to do. Then, I heard a gasp followed by, "Jasper Lee Cullen! What do you think you're doing, young man?!"

I froze, half of me dangling out the window.

Rosalie's POV

_"Jasper Lee Cullen! What do you think you're doing, young man?!"_

I heard my mother exclaiming in surprise and fury at my poor, older brother. I bet she caught him trying to sneak out of the window. I snickered. Such a rookie mistake, though I doubt this is the first time Jasper has ever tried to sneak out of the house.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on my bed, breathing in the scent of my mate. I breathed in the smell of Emmet deeply and I immediately began to relax, though I couldn't hide my amusement of my brother getting into even more trouble.

_Serves him right, _I thought bitterly. _First, he lies and tries to get me into more trouble about the arguing. Now, he tries to sneak out! Can't say I'm not happy. Oh, and by the way Edward, if you're listening to my thoughts right now, I hope you sleep with one eye open tonight. You just might get that table shoved down _your _throat instead. _

I didn't notice if Edward did tap out of my head or not. I was too busy relishing in the fact that Jasper was _really _in trouble with Esme now. _And then when Carlisle gets home… _

I stopped my thoughts with a frown. When Carlisle gets home, he's going to re-set our tails on fire for fighting and giving Mom a hard time. I groaned quietly and lay down on the bed.

_Unless we could convince Mom that we're so very sorry… She won't tell Carlisle unless she thinks we need an extra lesson…_

I sighed and lay defeated. There was no way the three of us could convince Esme perfectly without her overhearing our plans; then we'd be in more trouble.

In an attempt to distract my mind, I listened harder to what was happening between Mom and Jasper. I could hear almost nothing, except muffles voices. Then a loud smack.

_And the fun begins. _I thought with a smirk at my older brother's expense and leaned back, tuning in fully to listen to the spectacle in Jasper's room.

**A/N: **Hey there reader(s)! This is my first attempt at a story here, so I hope I don't do too bad. Hope y'all enjoyed these first two chapters. Please Review, let me know how I'm doing so far and what you think will happen now… Also what do you want to see happen? I'll be happy to take suggestions to make my story more enjoyable to read. Thanks!


	3. Getting Caught

Jasper's POV

_"Jasper Lee Cullen, what do you think you're doing young man?!" _

I froze, half of me dangling out my window.

Slowly, I lifted my head to look at my mother and almost fell out of the window. The anger and shock she was emitting was so strong, it was overwhelming. I sat there on the window, shame-faced and scared. I had never seen my mother so angry before –not at me at least.

"Jasper Cullen, get down from that window and over here this instant!" Esme commanded firmly. She glared at me, waiting for me to comply. I didn't.

Esme raised her eyebrows at my hesitation and crossed her arms over her chest. I swallowed nervously. I felt as if I was paralyzed at the window sill, and that was obviously not going to bode well for me.

"Jasper, I know you heard me. Get over here right now!" When I again did not move, Esme flashed over to me at vampire speed and grabbed my ear.

"Ah, Momma! My ear!" I hollered in pain. Esme didn't heed my calls and she twisted my ear even harder and yanked me into my bedroom.

Once my feet were back on my floor rather than the window ledge, I began pleading with my mother.

"Momma, please I'm so sorry! I didn't want to run but I was nervous and please don't be mad! Mom, I –"

My ranting was halted by a firm smack to my bottom. "Ow!" I twisted around and put my hands out to protect my butt from further blows, but thankfully none came.

"Jasper Lee Cullen, I cannot believe that you were about to run away from me! And then the nerve to disobey me when I ask you to step away from the window! Young man, you are in a world of trouble!" Esme lectured, not once letting go of my ear. I sniffled in response to her scolding and cast my eyes downwards. "I'm sorry" I mumbled and felt the grip on my ear loosen. As soon as I was released, I ran to my bed and sat down. I winced feeling the effect of the single swat that my mom gave me when I sat down.

Esme marched over to me and stood in front of me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What ever possessed you to think that you could just jump out of your window and escape from me? I sent you up to your room, not so that you can plot escape routes from your punishment, Jasper. You were supposed to think about your actions and the consequences that lie behind them. I really can't believe, you of all of my kids, Jazz, would ever do such a thing!" She stopped her lecturing and began to pace my room, visibly trying to calm herself down. "Explain to me Jasper, for I do not understand. Why did you feel the need to run from me, baby?" My mother sat down next to me and put a hand on my knee as I bowed my head in shame.

I felt a gentle pressure beneath my jaw, forcing my head to look up and into my mother's expectant eyes. Due to my gift, I was able to feel that my mother was growing impatient with my lack of response and obedience. I cleared my throat and began speaking quickly.

"Well, Momma… I was just scared and nervous. I know you prohibit fighting amongst us and well, you just caught Rose, Eddie and I in the act. I needed time to think and you were coming over here far too quickly for my brain to work. So, I did the first thing that popped into my head: I was going to jump out the window and run. I was gonna come back after I'd cleared my head." I finished my explanation with my best puppy-dog-innocent-child-expression that I could muster. Apparently, it's true when they say that mothers always know when you're lying.

"Jasper, I don't believe this. Now, you better start explaining with the truth. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer?" My eyes grew wide at my mother's threat and I heard myself whimper. Again, I bowed my head and shifted around nervously. I swallowed hard, the venom rising quickly like bile in my throat.

"Mom…" I shook my head. "I was going to run because… Well, because I lied to you when you asked for my side of the story downstairs. I thought that you had caught my lie and when I felt you near my door, I panicked. I saw my open window and I went for it. I was going to go and try to make up some more lies." I mumbled that last part and felt the disbelief radiating from my mother. She sat still simply staring at me.

_Aw man. What did I just get myself into? At least I told her the truth… Maybe now, she won't be so hard on me… _

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a chuckle coming from down the hall.

_Edward, get out of my head. Now's not the time. Please, Eddie. _

I raised my eyes to meet my mother's and saw her clench her jaw and then slowly unclench it. She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Jasper. I cannot believe that you deliberately lied to me when I asked you what your side of the story that caused the fight was! And you were not even planning on telling me truth –just making more lies!" Her voice was starting to rise but she got it under control quickly. "At least you decided to reveal the truth to me this time." She shook her head again.

I took my chance to speak. "Momma, please forgive me. I am so sorry, honest." All she replied was "Tell me the truth. Who started the fight, Jasper Lee?"

I took a deep breath and was about to start talking when a sudden pang of nervousness hit.

_Why must she be so stubborn to know every detail of everything?! I guess there's no way to escape this… Unless I tell another lie… _

I felt myself being tilted forward slightly and then I felt a sharp sting.

"Ah! Mommy!" Esme continued to swat my backside repeatedly while lecturing me.

"I SMACK cannot SMACK believe SMACK you SMACK were SMACK planning SMACK on SMACK telling SMACK me SMACK another SMACK SMACK lie!"

I winced with every smack and thought, _Shit, was I talking out loud? _

"Ow, Momma, ow I'll talk, please ow!" I cried. I felt myself being lifted and was sitting completely on my bed now. I shifted around, not only from nervousness but also from the sting in my butt.

I took a deep breath and wiped at the tears forming in my eyes. I could tell my mom was fed up with my lies and evasiveness.

_She's going to be so angry. I am pretty sure I'm going to die, only this time I won't get to become a vampire. _

I tried to calm my nerves down to keep from accidentally projecting my emotions and earning another smack.

"I started the fight with Edward and Rosalie."

**A/N: **Woah. A little bit of a cliff hanger… Hope you liked the chapter. Seems like Jazzy is in bigger trouble now. Please review, what did you think! I'm all up for constructive criticism. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get seven reviews overall… Thanks for reading my story! I'll update as quickly as you all allow me to.


	4. The Confession

Esme's POV

_"I started the fight with Edward and Rosalie." _

I stared back at my son with disbelieving shock at the words that just left his mouth.

Jasper started the fight? I'll admit, Jasper was no angel –he did get in trouble sometimes –but never has been the cause of a fight.

_Guess there's a first time for everything… I just wish it hadn't been this!_

I looked at my son and noticed him fidgeting slightly, his eyes not looking in my direction. He could probably feel my shock, disappointment, and… relief. Yes I felt relieved that Jasper had finally told me the truth after spending the whole day lying to me.

I willed myself to try to be calm. I grabbed Jasper's chin and made him look me in the eye. "Jasper Cullen. Did you just tell me that you started this ridiculous fight with your siblings and then tried to _blame your sister_?!" I felt my voice rising but I didn't try to stop myself. I was furious!

Slowly, Jasper nodded and I couldn't stay still anymore. I shot up off his bed and marched around the room a few times.

_I cannot believe this. Jazz starting fights with his siblings and then lying about it! Trying to get his sister in the most trouble rather than confessing to his misdeeds. I can't believe the nerve of this boy. What is happening to my baby?_

I stopped walking and placed myself in front of Jasper. I bent down slightly to meet his gaze and frowned at him. He must have seen the frown because he took on a miserable expression and reverted his gaze elsewhere. He was playing with his hands until I grabbed them and held them in my own. I internally winced when I felt him flinch at my touch.

"Jasper... Sweetheart, what's going on? This isn't you; all this fighting, lying, running away –it's not you! What's going on Jazz? Is something wrong?" I softened my voice, genuinely shocked and concerned for my eldest son.

Jasper shook his head but I didn't take that for answer. I held both his hands in one of mine, and with my free hand held his chin up to look at me. I repeated my question and was rewarded with a half an answer.

"I'm sorry Jazz, what? Please repeat yourself and speak louder this time."

I watched my boy sigh and unsuccessfully try to remove himself from my sight. He chewed his bottom lip and finally decided to respond my question.

"Nothing Momma… It's just… Well, nothing really. I picked the fight with Rose and Edward because I was upset and I was bored. I wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of them, so I started bugging them. And there's nothing wrong. I know that my actions were incorrect, and I don't even know why I've been acting this way. Just a phase I suppose." With a shrug of his shoulders, Jasper leaned back out of my grasp and shifted on the bed again. This time I released him and he leaned back against his pillows. I sat at his feet and tried again.

"Jasper." I sighed. "Let's try this again, baby. Let's start from the beginning. Alright?" I heard Jasper sigh and nod. I waited for him to reply and after about ten minutes, he did.

_**Flashback **_

Jasper's POV

I was sitting in my room reading my new Jane Austen novel when I suddenly felt my door open.

I looked up and saw Rosalie standing at the edge of my room.

"Hi Jazz." She greeted. I thought this was strange behavior and ignored her, turning back to my book. I could feel her getting offended and she walked fully into my room. She snatched the book out of my hands and threw it behind her to land on the floor.

"What the Hell?!" I stood up. "Why'd you do that?" I inquired angrily. I don't care how upset or offended she got with my response –she had no right to barge in here and throw my stuff around.

"Well, hello to you too brother." She said bitterly. "I threw your book so that you could pay attention to me, your dear sister. I said hi and you ignored me!"

_Just like you guys have been ignoring me for three weeks. Leaving me out of all the fun and all the conversations –I have the right to ignore you! _

"What do you want?" was all I responded. Rosalie huffed and stated blatantly, "I need you to lend me some money."

I stared at her and asked, "Why? What are you going to use it for?"

"None of your business! I just need money, so are you going to lend it to me or not?" She snapped. This angered me a little.

"It's my money –of course it's business! If I'm going to lend you something, especially if it's money, I need to know what you will be using it for." I countered.

"You gave Edward money a few weeks ago and I didn't see you asking him what he uses it for."

"That's because I trust Edward. Who I don't trust is you." I stated angrily and bent down to retrieve my book.

"You're always doing that to me! You give everybody everything without a care in the world, but if I ask you for something you always say no! How is that fair?" I could feel Rosalie's emotions sky-rocketing with anger. I didn't care how fair she thought it was, it was my decision. Apparently, I was projecting my emotions and Rosalie felt them. She scoffed and kept her ranting.

Eventually I grew tired of hearing her shrieking. "Oh my God! Just shut the fuck up already! I'm not giving you shit, just because I don't feel like it! Quit being a pesty bitch and stop asking me for my Goddamn money!" I stormed out of my room, with Rosalie trailing behind on my heels. Not once did she stop her yelling. Until we met Edward in the living room.

"Would you stop yelling Rosalie?! You're giving me a damn headache! And vampires can't even get headaches!" Edward yelled.

"Well, if you don't want to hear me then you can leave! This is between me and Jasper!" She thought for a moment, before adding. "Well, actually this involves you too. How the Hell do you get this pest to give you money? What do you even use it for, that apparently Jasper trusts you with his undead life, to not even ask you what you're using it for?!"

Edward and Rosalie kept going back and forth and I grew impatient and joined in the argument as well. When I sensed Edward's anger begin to lessen I projected my own emotions to fuel his, and he became a raging fighter again. We all did, since I used my gift of both of them and I was angry enough.

"You know what, you guys have no right to complain about anything! You two and Emmett have been keeping me out of everything lately! If anyone should be angry or has the right to be angry, it's me! You're bitching because I don't wanna give you money? You have no right! Where have you guys been going for the past month, what have you all talked about that I can't know? I'm not giving you anything until you answer those questions!"

This just provoked more rage to emit from all three of us. My questions never got answered, but instead we all started to fight. Rosalie and I were the loudest and when Edward threatened to shove a table down our throats, Rosalie turned to him to keep yelling. I saw that moment of weakness and crouched low to spring. That's when Esme walked in.

_**End of Flashback **_

Esme's POV

Jasper looked down bashfully and hid his head between his hands.

I took some time to process the information that Jasper gave me before placing a gentle hand on his arm. He looked up slightly and I gave him the tiniest of smiles.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Jasper. I know that couldn't have been easy, to admit to starting the fight and all. I will speak with your siblings about why they continue to exclude you in their fun. But, that was still no reason to start picking on Rosalie and Edward. You could've just spoken to them about it, instead of confronting them the way that you did." He tried to duck his head, but I wouldn't let him.

"Jazz, look at me." I waited until he did, before I continued speaking. "As to the whole money issue with Rosalie… Well, I agree that it's your money; you have the right to say no to give your sister your money without knowing what it's for. Now, I don't agree with you handing out money to Edward just like that, and then expecting so much more from Rosalie –that isn't fair Jasper." I made sure to keep my tone even so as not to make my poor boy feel worse than he needs to be.

"I know Mom, and I'm sorry. I don't want to give her any money though –she's going to spend it all shopping! At least Edward probably bought books or music with the money I gave him –and he always pays me back!" Jasper defended himself.

"Jasper, did you hear what you said? You are assuming a little bit too much. You said Rosalie would _probably _spend it shopping. Edward _probably _bought books. That's one too many assumptions."

Jasper bit his lip and conceded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if she doesn't tell me, then all I have left is to guess."

"I agree. But, you shouldn't only question her –be fair and question anybody that asks you for money. Alright?" I gave my son an encouraging smile which he promptly returned. I sat a little straighter at the next topic I was about to address. Why did parenting have to be so hard?

"On another matter, Jasper, you told me yourself the words that you said to your sister. You cursed at her and called her a bitch, two things we don't tolerate in this house. Rosalie is your sister and she deserves respect, and you did not show her respect by calling her that God-awful name. When we are done here, you will apologize and then you, mister, have a date with our new bar of soap." Jasper cringed at the thought of the soap in his mouth, but I was keeping this promise. "Also, using your gift to manipulate other people's emotions is something else your father and I don't allow you to do. That is unacceptable. This behavior has been addressed before and yet you continue to do so. Jasper, you must learn to let others have control over their own emotions, especially if you are controlling them to your advantage or in an unethical manner. You manipulated you siblings' emotions to lure them in for a fight. That will not happen again, Jasper Cullen." My tone left no room for argument and Jasper immediately responded, "Yes Ma'am."

I motioned Jasper over and held him in my arms for a few moments before coming to the dreaded part of this entire conversation. I pushed my son back slightly and looked sadly but determined into his golden eyes.

"Alright, Jasper. Let's get this over with."

**A/N: **Please Review…


	5. Jasper's Punishment

Jasper's POV

_"Alright, Jasper. Let's get this over with." _

I froze at hearing my mother's closing words on the matter. The talking part was clearly over –now it's time for the more painful part of the discussion.

_Aw crap. I sure am in for it… I really don't wanna do this. No I can't make this harder on Esme. I better just do whatever she tells me to. But I really don't want to… _

"Jasper? Jasper. Are you listening to me, darling?" Esme's gentle voice called out and snapped me out of my trance.

_Shoot, what did she say?! Oh gosh. _

I nodded quickly and responded, "Yes, ma'am. I heard you." My mother looked at me disbelieving catching me in yet another lie. "No, you weren't, Jasper. I asked you to unfasten your jeans please. If you were listening, I'm sure you would have done so by now, no?" she amusingly inquired.

I dipped my head. "Sorry." was all I could come up with. I began to unfasten my jeans, slower than even a human. I carefully undid the many loops of my new belt, thankful that Esme didn't hit with anything besides her hand.

I freed my belt from the loops and dropped it far down the bed. I unbuttoned my trousers and cringed internally as the zipper found its way down far too quickly for my taste.

When my pants were finally free and loose, Esme took her proper position on my bed and beckoned me to a spot to her right. I looked down at the floor in shame and embarrassment. I must have been projecting my emotions because I felt my mom's gaze harden a bit. I immediately pulled myself together and was rewarded with a proud smile by Esme. She tilted my head up slightly to look her in the eye. I watched as she went from gentle Esme to disciplinary Mama Bear.

"Alright, Jasper. Tell me, young man, why are you about to receive this spanking?"

I stared straight ahead at a point above my mother's head and responded respectfully, referring back to my years in Maria's Coven. "I earned this punishment because I initiated a quarrel with my siblings, lied and was disrespectful to you, and manipulated other's emotions."

My mom nodded approvingly before pressing a little further. "Why else? You missed one last thing Jasper."

My thoughts became a jumbled mess as I tried to think about what else I had done wrong.

I sighed slightly. "For trying to run away?" I asked nervously, almost losing my composure entirely when Esme shook her head, no.

I bit my bottom lip and tried to recall everything that happened, that I and confessed to.

_What else, what else, what else?! _I thought furiously. Suddenly my thoughts became clear and I answered with a groan.

"For being unfair with Rosalie. Mother, I do not think that is fair." I huffed. Esme raised an eyebrow and calmly asked me why I thought that adding that to my list was unfair. I stuttered trying to come up with an explanation that I didn't have.

"Uh… Because… Well, because… I…" I got it. "If she would have been unfair with me just as I was with her, she wouldn't have been spanked for it, so why should it be on my list? I know it was wrong, but a spanking is too extreme for that, don't you think, Ma?" I tried to talk my way out of the harsher punishment, but what I said was true –Rose wouldn't be punished for an act like that alone, so why should I?

Esme nodded her head thoughtfully and after several moments gave her verdict. "Okay fine. No spanking for that then, but you are grounded for the rest of the evening." I relented as I really had no choice in the matter. She would surely yank an extra knot in my tail if I became sassy and disrespectful.

"Yes, Ma'am." I muttered as I took my place across her knee. I buried my head shamefully in the bed sheets as she took down my jeans.

_God, this is so embarrassing. _I internally groaned.

"Ready?" I heard Esme calling out. I really wasn't, but it didn't matter. We'd end up in the same place, regardless. "Yes." Came my muffled reply, but apparently Esme heard it as she immediately pushed down my boxers as well.

I groaned once again, this time out loud, though my groans quickly turned to yelps as my mother began smacking my backside, quite hard.

Esme wasted to time in finding a steady rhythm to punish my already sore backside. I tried my best to take my punishment stoically, knowing I fully deserved it, but my efforts soon proved to be futile.

As the painful ordeal wore on, the pain blooming across my behind became unbearable. Every inch of my backside was screaming in agony, but I know my mom was far from done with me.

"Owwwwww… Mom… Please, ow!" I yelped as she increased the intensity and the pace of her swats. I wiggled around in an attempt to escape her lap of torture, but Esme had a firm grip around my waist, securing me firmly over her knee. That didn't stop me from trying though.

I bounced wildly on Esme's lap trying to gain a moment's reprieve. Eventually, my legs began kicking freely as well, and I heard as something shattered on the floor.

_Shoot, looks like I kicked too hard… Ay, but that hurts! _

I felt myself being shifted forward and my legs were locked down by Esme's. This motion frustrated me as I could no longer kick and try to relieve the pain a bit. I went back to my intense wriggling as I felt my bottom grow hotter and hotter.

_Damn, I'm pretty sure there's an actual fire being lit back there… _

Apparently, my movements angered my mother as her swats became harder and more persistent.

"Jasper, stop your excessive struggling this instant. I will not have any of this!" As she spoke, she began swatting my sit-spots and I completely lost it, not even trying to heed her demands. This just made her hit harder and faster until I finally relented and tried to quit moving around so much. My motions slowed tremendously, but the pain level was getting higher.

My breath began to hitch and I felt tears building up in my eyes. I tried desperately to fight them, as I did not want Esme to see me cry, but they fell anyways.

Sensing a change, Mom began to lecture me as she began to drive her point home, making me believe I wouldn't be sitting for a few days.

"I am very disappointed in your actions today Jazz." Each word was spoken with a firm swat.

The disappointment that layered her voice plus the ever increasing pain on my behind was killing me. My breath came in short gasps as my tears poured freely from my eyes.

"I –I'm s-s-sorry." I managed to hiss between the pain.

"I know you're sorry, sweetheart but you wouldn't need to be feeling sorry at all if you would have just chosen a different course. I hope we never have to have a repeat of this lesson, Jasper. You know I hate to have to punish you, but I won't hesitate to do so again; Will you be fighting with your siblings or manipulating them again?"

I shook my head vigorously, hoping she was not looking for a verbal answer as my voice was beginning to fail me. Guess things weren't going my way today.

"I'm sorry, Jazz –I seemed to have not heard your response. Was that a no or a yes?"

I choked on my sob but I forced out, "No repeat necessary. Lesson learned. Sorry." After that I just gave up the fight and began sobbing hard as I lay helplessly taking the rest of my punishment without a struggle.

My mother landed the last couple of swats, the hardest of the bunch, and finally stopped. I barely realized it was over, until she pulled up my shorts and began to pull me upright. It felt like it had been forever since the spanking started. It lasted 5 minutes –close enough.

I shook my head as I did not want her to see me crying –it was bad enough she heard me. My silent protest didn't stop her from pulling me onto her lap and drawing me close anyways. I gave in to the comfort of my mother's embrace and sobbed into her shoulder, letting out all my pain, frustration, and regret flow through my tears.

Eventually, I was able to bring myself under control enough to pull back a bit. I didn't look at my mom though. I couldn't.

_This has got to be the most embarrassing spanking I've ever gotten. _I sulked mentally. I felt a spike of worry radiating off of Esme as she unsuccessfully tried to get me to look at her.

"Jasper, are you alright, darling?" she inquired softly. I attempted to make her feel better and responded with, "Well, I'm a bit sore but I think that's to be expected." I gave a small smile which Esme returned sadly. She gently caressed my cheek with one hand while holding me with the other. I managed to raise my eyes to her face, but not meeting her gaze just yet.

"Jazz, tell me the truth; did I hurt you too badly?" Her voice was layered with worry and concern and my pride faltered. I didn't want my mom feeling bad when she had no reason to be. I forced myself to look into her caring eyes.

"Mom, no I'm fine. You gave me what I deserved, nothing more nothing less. I was just… kind of embarrassed that's all. I'm sorry if I made you believe you had gone too far." I gave her an apologetic look and snuggled closer to her. She sighed grateful that she had done nothing wrong and began questioning again.

"Why would you feel embarrassed? Because I am a lady and you are forever stuck as a seventeen-year-old young man? You have nothing to be ashamed of Jazz, I am your mother after all." She gave me a reassuring smile and I had to return it. I nodded and apologized for my ridiculous behavior; which again reminded her of what landed me here in the first place. God, why must I talk so much?

"Jasper, I hated doing that to you darling. I hope I never have to spank you again, but I hope you know that I will if you continue to misbehave. And this particular incident _really _cannot happen again! Is that understood?" I nodded quickly because I certainly didn't want to have to repeat this painful lesson.

As I thought about everything that happened today, I remembered something that gave me such a sudden jolt of fright, I literally flinched on my mother's lap. Sensing me jolt she immediately became concerned.

"Jasper?"

I swallowed thick venom and gazed at my mom pleadingly.

"Mom, are you going to tell Dad what happened with Edward, Rosalie, and I?" I asked nervously. I sure hope she would spare us the pain of a double-spanking.

"Why the question, Jasper?" Mom asked curiously. Apparently, she didn't know about Dad's threat to us all.

"Well, it's just… Dad told us that if he was away and we gave you reason to punish us, he would punish us as well when he returned home… And well… I don't want another spanking, Momma." I admit the last part was a bit whiny but I didn't care –Mom just seriously tore up my backside and I wouldn't be able to take it if I had to get it from Dad when he comes home tomorrow too!

"Hmmm… Well, Jasper I understand your concern as to where your father's extra punishment is concerned but… I haven't decided if I was going to let your father in on what has occurred here today." At seeing my disappointed and fallen face, she added, "I'll tell you what baby –depending on how your brother and sister behave during _their _punishments is whether I will tell Carlisle or not. Fair enough?"

I nodded reluctantly knowing the three of us were oh so thoroughly screwed. I knew Edward and Rosalie weren't going to try and run like I did, but I know they're not going to give in easily –especially Rosalie.

I sighed and then cringed as my mom remembered another of her promises –and my parents never make empty promises –and voiced it aloud.

"C'mon Jasper –don't think I forgot your trip to the bathroom for a free date with our bar of soap. Let's do it quickly, I still have to get to your siblings." With that being said, and ignoring my begging, she gently pushed my off her lap and stood up.

I was about to give in and accept my fate to the soap when I noticed my jeans were missing. I looked around frantically for them and noticed they were at the bottom of the edge of the bed, along with a broken vase that had fallen whilst I was kicking.

I slowly walked over to my jeans and forced them on, all the while eyeing them with distaste. When they were almost all the way up, the burn got even stronger and I let my breath escape in a hiss. I pulled them up all the way and shuffled my feet around, trying to alleviate the pain. I felt a spike of amusement coming from Esme and I ceased my frantic movements as I buttoned up my trousers. I looked down at the broken vase.

_Since when did I have a vase in my room? Guess Mom must have put it there without my noticing. _

"Let's go, Jasper I'm not going to wait all day. If I have to come and get you, you won't like it." Esme softly reprimanded. I quickly strode over to my mother and we marched down the hall and to the bathroom together. She opened the door and stepped back and waited for me to walk in. I glared at the floor miserably, stalling for time by walking at about a millimeter per three seconds. I could tell this was irritating my mom but I didn't want to move any faster.

**SMACK!**

"Ouch!" I yelped and grabbed at my rear trying to rub the sting out, when my hands were grabbed and my behind was met with another firm smack. That really got me moving, and I rushed into the bathroom and over to the sink.

"Was that so hard? I'm getting a bit tired of your disobedience and stalling, Jasper. You know I am determining if I tell your dad what has occurred here, not only on how Rose and Edward behave but you as well." She gave me a pointed look and I dropped my head in shame.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I heard her sigh and walk over to me. She pointed at the soap and I grabbed it off the sink. With a pleading gaze I held the bar between my hands and put it in my mother's hands.

"Thank you."

When she took the bar from me, she turned me slightly so that my face was over the sink.

_Don't wanna make a mess of soap and spit. _I thought bitterly. Then I felt my jaw trying to be opened and I loosened it, and was immediately rewarded with the awful taste of soap in my mouth.

I shut my eyes tightly and tried to back away but Esme kept a firm grip around my neck and chin with one hand, whilst scrubbing the inside of my mouth furiously. Just like no inch of my rear was spared from the terrible spanks, no inch of my mouth was spared a soap bubble. The inside of my cheeks were burning with the soap and my tongue was being scrubbed with it to no end.

"Aggggh!" I made some type of strangled noise as the dire bar of soap continued its invasion in my mouth. Finally my mother stopped scrubbing –she didn't take the soap out though.

"Okay Jasper, go sit on top of the toilet or the edge of the bathtub. No, don't you dare that that soap out of your mouth! Sit there with the soap in your orifice and wait like that for ten minutes." My eyes bulged but I complied as I feared I would anger her if I did not move fast enough. I sat on the toilet since the seat was cushioned but I still writhed around, for the sting was not entirely satisfied. The soap remained in my mouth and it became harder and harder to hold it in there. I started to gag after five minutes or so, and was about to remove it but my mother quickly stopped me.

"No darling, you must keep it there. Don't fret child, just a few more minutes."

I made some sort of whimpering sound and left the bar where it was originally placed. I squired all over the seat, forcing myself to endure a few simple minutes of this endless torture. Tears began to run down my cheeks as the repulsive taste in my mouth continued to increase and cause me discomfort. After what seemed like an eternity, I vaguely heard my mom call out to me.

"Alright Jazz, time's up. You can take the soap out now."

I leaped off the toilet seat and rushed over to the sink and spit out what was left of the soap. I gagged as the soap bubbles still remained in my mouth and wondered if I was allowed to rinse.

As if answering my thoughts, Esme smiled and patted my arm lovingly. "Go ahead. Rinse." I did so immediately and I didn't stop until the awful, sickening taste of soap was completely out of my mouth. God Bless Esme –if this were Carlisle he would have given me one rinse and that's it!

Once I was finished with my display of mouth-washing, I turned to my mom and gave her a bear hug worthy of Emmett.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting Mom. I promise I'll behave." I nuzzled into her shoulder as she returned the hug with a tight squeeze.

"I love you Jasper and I forgive you. I hope I never have to punish you again." I nodded and we pulled apart from our embrace and made it back into my bedroom. Hands on her hips, Esme sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Well, sweetheart I'm sorry to have to leave you but I must get to Rosalie; and then I still have Edward to deal with as well. Will you be alright?"

I nodded and sent out sympathetic emotions to my siblings. I just got a good dose of what Mom could dish out and even though I was feuding with them, I still felt bad for my siblings that they had to be punished. I really hope they don't give her too much trouble though –that's the only way to save ourselves from the wrath of Dad.

I watched as my mom walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I flopped onto my stomach on my bed and sighed into my pillow, unconsciously rubbing out the ever-persistent sting in my behind.

_Damn… I sure won't be looking to cross Momma any time soon! _

As I lay sulking on my bed, I heard my mom enter Rosalie's room and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

_Please Rose… Please don't be so bull-headed and stubborn today… For all of our sakes… Please… _

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for your beautiful reviews! I'm not too confident about this story; especially this chapter, so please remember to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for messing with these characters: I know Jasper is not so "Baby-ish" let's say, for lack of a better word; and Esme is a lot less strict than this, but this is how they are portrayed in my story. Hope ya'll don't mind too much ;) R&R!


	6. Cutting Rose's Thorns

Esme's POV

I shut Jasper's door behind me absolutely loathing myself for punishing my son and despising that I must now punish two more of my children. Hearing Jasper's wails and watching him struggle tore at my heart strings. I do not know how Carlisle can possible bear this burden.

I made my way down the hall to Rosalie's room. I hope that my daughter does not challenge me. She is the most stubborn of all of my children -and that's saying something.

I reached her door and mentally prepared myself for the unfortunate task to come, this time with my daughter. I knocked on her door heard a smug, "Come in." I walked into the room and watched as my daughter sat on her bed looking pleased.

"Rosalie, I hardly think this is a time for such joyful emotions." I rebuked and she barely gave me a second glance. I crossed my arms and stood before her bed. I reached forward and grabbed her chin in my hand forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Rosalie, would you care to explain the attitude you are displaying?" I demanded and she knew it was not a question. She looked me squarely in the eye.

"I'm delighted that you gave my dear brother, Jasper such a hard punishment. That's why I'm acting like this. He deserved everything he got especially because he tried to pin the blame on me! You cannot be upset with me for being at least a little happy that he got caught in his lie, Mother."

I released Rosalie's chin and closed my eyes, sighing wearily. She did have a point, Jasper had lied and tried to put the blame entirely on his sister when it wasn't like that. That doesn't mean she had no part in the fight, one way or another.

"Rose, I will not punish you for feeling smug that your brother was caught up in his lie to blame you -but I cannot excuse the part that you did take place in. Rosalie, I know Jasper was treating you unfairly but you were doing the same to him." At my daughter's blank expression I continued to explain. "Jasper tells me that you, Emmett, and your siblings are constantly ignoring him and leaving him out of all the fun; why is that, Rose?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He's being a dimwit, Mother. We choose to exclude him not because we really want to, but he's just no fun! Whenever Emmett or anyone else has a brainstorm for an exciting idea he either says no or tells on us. That's not fair either, Mom! That's why lately we haven't been letting hear in on our plans. It's not that we don't love him; sure we do but like I said before, he's a party-pooper." Rosalie finished her explanation and I had to sit down to process what she just told me. I kind of understood where she was coming from, but that didn't make it right.

"Rosalie do you remember how long it took for your brother to trust us? To trust you, to trust anyone in this family?"

Rosalie, startled by my question, hesitated. "I don't know, maybe about 80 years?"

"80 years, Rosalie! 80 years it took for Jasper to feel like he was a part of this family, and now that you all have been leaving him out because he's a "party-pooper" is making him feel left out. Unwanted, unloved. You kids have no idea what this is doing to your brother."

I thought I saw a flash on pain and guilt on Rosalie's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She wouldn't show emotion, my hard-headed little girl.

"Mom, we never meant to make him feel that way; I promise we didn't. But none of this wouldn't have ever happened if he could just learn to cut loose and have a little fun." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Rose, that is something you will all need to discuss as brothers and sisters. But honestly, darling you can't expect Jasper to be more exciting in your activities if you don't give him the chance to. Don't look at me like that -all of you should hang out together. Do something that you _all_ have in common, not just you or Emmett or Edward -all five of you. Do you think you can do that for me?"

After a few moments passed, Rosalie reluctantly agreed. "I guess I can, but I cannot speak for my siblings. You need to talk to them to not just expect to tell me this and then everyone will change. No."

I nodded. "I will speak to them about this matter as well. Now Rosalie, on another note, I know you know that we do not tolerate fighting no matter what the cause or who started it."

At this, my daughter's facial features contorted into an angry scowl. "That's not fair! It wasn't even my fault! Jasper was manipulating my emotions! I had no control over my anger!"

"That's not true! I didn't manipulate your emotions when you yelled at me in my room and for half of the fight, you were fueling yourself, so don't try to blame me for everything, Ice Princess!" Jasper's voice ran out from down the hall. Rosalie's face went red with anger but before she could say anything, I stood up and threw her door open.

"Jasper Cullen! You stay out of this conversation; it is between Rosalie and I, not Rosalie, you and I! If I have to tell you again, I will be returning to your bedroom and it will not be a pleasurable visit. Are we clear?" I kept my voice controlled and at conversational level, knowing he could very well hear me. I heard a soft "Yes ma'am" being muttered and I nodded in acceptance to his quick response. The nerve of these children some times.

I returned to Rosalie's room and grabbed her desk chair and sat down on it.

"Rosalie, sweetheart you need to calm down so that we can have a civil conversation. I will not tolerate you screaming at me and quite frankly you are beginning to worry me with this temper of yours." I spoke gently to her as I stroked her arm soothingly. After a few minutes, it seemed to take effect as Rosalie visibly began to reign in her anger towards her brother.

"Now, Rosalie I don't appreciate Jasper butting in that way, but you know what he said was true. You were in complete control of your emotions -for most of the time at least. You and I both know you could have conducted yourself civilly."I rebuked her.

She took on an astonished expression before answering haughtily. "Me?! It was Jasper the one who manipulated my emotions, no matter when he did it, he did it! Furthermore, he treated me rudely when I came to see him!"

"You went to see him because you needed something from him." I reminded her, disappointment thickly layered in my voice.

At that, her expression softened slightly. "Fine, I admit it. I wanted money from him; but his reaction to it was what provoked my anger."

"Yes, Rose and what was his reaction?"

"He said no unless I told him why I wanted! It's none of his business!" She shot up off the bed then and continued to rant. "He hands out money to the whole world but when I ask him for something he always says no. How is that right, huh? _Tell me how it's right!_"

I stood up as well; my girl's temper and attitude was starting to get on my nerves.

"It wasn't right and I spoke to him about it. He promised to not treat you unkindly anymore but Rosalie he has a right to know what you'll be doing with _his _money! You cannot expect him to trust you with his things if you don't trust him to tell him what you're using it for. I know it's unjust to only ever distrust you and he won't be doing that again. Now sit down Rosalie and control yourself; we can have this discussion calmly. One more outburst and I will cut off the rest of our discussion and just put you over my knee!" I struggled to remain calm myself and watched as Rosalie took her seat on the edge of the bed, warily. She better not test me anymore, I am quickly losing my patience with her.

"Do you think you can control yourself Rosalie?" I questioned her.

"Yes." she muttered, glaring down at the floor. That was good enough for now and I moved my chair closer to her before sitting in it once again.

"Rosalie, despite whatever causes the fight, you know better than to be a part of it. Plus, bringing Edward into it when he had nothing to do with what was going on was unfair to him, as it brought on Jasper to get angry at him as well."

Rosalie noticeably struggled to keep her voice low and calm. "Mom, listen to what you're saying. You just said there's no excuse for fighting and yet you are blaming me for Edward's part in all of this; and don't think you're little baby's all innocent. He had his own part of this fight too." She counter-argued.

I pondered her words carefully. "Rose I am not blaming you for Edward's actions. Whether you brought him in the argument or not, it was his choice to join the fight with you and Jasper. And exactly why do you say Edward is not so innocent? What role did he play in this brawl between you three?"

Rosalie smirked and shook her head. "Let him tell you himself, Mother." was all she said in response to my question. I let it go for now, but I definitely would be investigating it later.

I realized Rosalie still did not seem to regret any of her actions. I decided to continue to talk until she felt at least like she deserved this punishment; she was getting it one way or another, but it would be better if she understood why she was receiving it.

"Rosalie, do you not feel sorry at all for what has occurred here today? The fight, your loss of temper, anything at all?" I asked her incredulously.

She didn't look on me but I didn't need to see her face to know the expression she bore; a look of contempt as to the situation she is being put in.

Eventually, she relaxed her stiff posture and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for snapping at Jasper. I'm sorry for fighting with my brothers. But I really hope you don't expect me to just lie across your knees and let you beat me." At that last statement she had gone cold and rigid again.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen! I do not need your permission to give you a good, sound spanking, young lady! You should be lucky that you won't be getting this punishment as hard as Jasper -or at least you weren't. Since you have decided to continue to be disrespectful and defiant, you're punishment will not be as... easy as it was going to be. Now, drop the attitude before I take you to wash your mouth out with soap for your constant back-talk!" I reprimanded her firmly. I needed to calm myself before I allowed myself to lay a finger on my daughter. I feared to injure her if I punished her while I was angry, but she really was not giving me a chance to.

She glared at me from her spot on the bed. After several minutes of this stare-down passed, I stood up and sat next to her on the bed. I had had enough of her attitude. I kept my mouth closed, but reached to grab her arm and pull her over my lap. Of course, she put up a fight, but I had a vise grip on her arm and her struggling proved futile. She was soon lying face-down over my lap, still fighting to push herself off of it.

I gave her a sharp swat to get her to settle down and her response was almost immediate. She stopped her struggling and I took advantage of that short moment to lift her hips a bit and reach under her to unfasten the button of her jeans. As I put her back down and pushed her jeans to pool at her ankles, she slammed her palm into my ankle with tremendous force. I responded by giving a small gasp and crashing my open hand against her upturned rear quickly ten times.

She gasped softly at the quick smacks but did not attempt another attack on my foot. I shoved her underwear down to meet her jeans and she shifted uncomfortably.

I gave her no warning and no warm-up. I began the spanking the swats alternating speed and intensity as I saw fit.

I felt my daughter's body tense as the smacks applied to her naked backside came faster and harder. I knew she would try her hardest to not make a sound and take her punishment stoically, but I was not going to let her.

After I had delivered about 35 smacks, I began lecturing her.

"Rosalie, the attitude you displayed downstairs with your brothers and the one now with me are both completely unacceptable. You know better than to fight with your siblings; your father and I have taught you better than that. I know you were not the one who started the fight, but you were part of it and that leaves you with a portion of the blame. If this ever happens again, I can tell you right now that I will go much harder on you. You are to never, ever, ever fight your siblings and then try to weasel your way out of punishment by declaring that nothing was your fault. Furthermore, you will hold your tongue and watch your attitude when you are speaking to me. I am your mother and I deserve respect. The disrespect you have presented me with today is deplorable young lady, and it will not happen again. Are we clear?"

Each word was accented with very hard smack to her rear. I noticed that she was sniffling while hastily nodding.

_Good, we're getting somewhere. _I thought.

"What was that Rose? I didn't hear your answer. Please repeat it for me."

"Y-yes. I unders-s-stand."

"Really? Then, tell me what are you getting spanked for Rosalie?" I demanded of her.

She stayed silent for a moment. I began smacking her untouched sit-spots and she stiffened and began kicking her legs a bit.

"I'm getting this spanking because I fought my b-brothers, ow, and because, ah! Because I d-d-disrespected you."

"Good. What will you do differently next time?"

"I won't l-l-let my b-brothers lure me in for a fight. Ow, ow, ow! I will control my t-temper and hold my tongue when I speak to you!" She shouted that last part, seemingly desperate to end the onslaught on her rear.

As much as I wanted to stop spanking her and just cradle her in my arms, I couldn't. I hated doing this to my baby but she needed to be taught a lesson and the sooner she learns it, the better it will be for her in the future.

"I really hope you keep your word on this Rosalie. Should there be a next time to your disrespect and fighting, I will not go this lenient on you." I promised her. By this point, she was crying softly, and I could tell she was trying to hold in her tears.

I increased the pace and intensity of the swats landing on her tender under-curve and she cried out once before going limp on my lap.

I smacked her a few more times to ensure a lesson well-learned and then I righted her clothing. She cried out in pain when the rough material scraped her backside and I pulled her up and sat her on top of my knees, cradling her in my arms.

"Sh, Rosie it's okay; I forgive you, just breathe. It's over." I whispered soothingly in her ear and rubbed her back until she was able to calm down a bit. Once her sobs reduced to hitches in her breath, I pushed her back slightly to look her in the eye.

"I mean it, Rose. I don't want to have to repeat either one of these lessons to you, understand?"

"Yes, Mom I understand. I'm sorry." She leaned into my embrace once again repentantly and I hugged her tightly.

After a few minutes, I heard a snicker coming from what sounded like Jasper's room. Rosalie stiffened in my arms and I heard her take a sharp intake of breath before releasing it heavily.

"Looks like Rosie finally got what she deserved." I heard Jasper's amused voice and I shook my head at him though he obviously couldn't see me. I rubbed Rose's back again and gave her another tight squeeze before I felt her release me. She smiled slightly at me.

"I won't do it again Mom. And don't worry about Jasper's taunting -I'll get him for it later." Rose gave me a wry smile and I returned it with a stern look. She shrugged and I raised an eyebrow in question but let it go for now. I do not think she would try something very serious, not when she just promised me she would behave not even twenty minutes ago.

Again I heard some delighted laughter coming from Jasper's room and I gave my daughter a kiss on the head before excusing myself from her room. As I turned to close her door, I noticed her rubbing her backside ruefully. I hated to have to cause her the discomfort but it was necessary.

I made my way back down the hall to Jasper's room and threw his door open. He made a startled noise and quickly rolled off his bed and tried to back against the wall. I cornered him and grabbed his upper arm.

"Wait Mom, please I'll stop teasing her! Come on, I'm sorry, please!" I ignored my son's pleas and turned him around and landed three sharp swats to his already very tender backside. He yelped and rubbed furiously at the reignited sting as I released him. I turned him back toward me.

"I warned you Jasper. Stop making fun of your sister, she is not the only one who cannot sit tonight." I gave him a pointed, stern look and he knew he had pushed me too far. He gave me an apologetic look before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"I better not hear you teasing her again, and you better not try it when I'm with Edward either. You should honestly heed my advice this time, son."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making my way back to Rosalie's room. Sensing I was near, Rose threw her door open and enveloped me in another hug. She released me shortly after.

"I'm fine Mom; go deal with Edward. I'll be okay." She gave me an apologetic, sad smile. I nodded reluctantly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know where to find me if you need to talk baby." I turned away from her then and heard her door close behind her. I sighed and ran my hands over my eyes wearily. God, being a mother was difficult sometimes.

I marched down to Edward's room and stood outside it a moment. He had been so quiet this entire time, and not once did I feel him inside my head.

_Hmmm... How strange... _

I knocked on his bedroom door but no reply came. Perplexed, I knocked again, and then a third time. Still no reply.

Worried, I opened the door to his bedroom and stood in the doorway. I let out a small gasp as I surveyed the room and found something to my great dismay.

Edward was gone.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was working on my other stories and I just wasn't sure to keep updating this one or not. I've been receiving some pretty harsh reviews, but I figured I should update anyways since most of you seem to actually like my story, which I thank you for (: I hope you like this chapter. Where do you think Eddie's gone to? Until next time... (:**


	7. Finding the Mind Reader

Carlisle's POV

I gazed out the window of my hotel room and watched as the sky turned a lighter shade of blue. I wonder if it was raining in Forks right about now…

"Dr. Cullen? Carlisle, why don't you go home early? The convention is over and you look homesick, my friend." My colleague, Dr. Burke, suggested kindly. I smiled at the notion of surprising my family ahead of time.

"That would be great, Thomas, but am I not needed here any longer?" I asked him.

Dr. Thomas Burke dismissed my question with a wave of his hand. "None of us are needed here; we were only here for the convention which ended earlier this morning. I suggest you go home, Carlisle; trust me."

I smiled at my friend and nodded. "I think I will do that, thank you Thomas." He smiled back at me and patted me on the back.

I stood up and offered him a shake of my hand and a pat on the back as a goodbye. I left the living room of the suite and went to the bedroom I shared with one of the other doctors. I looked around and found it strange that he was not in the room as he usually was.

"He's gone home already." A voice spoke from behind me. Doctor Evelyn Mortmain. I felt sympathy for this poor woman, as she had always secretly admired Doctor Robert Irwing, with whom I shared the bedroom with. He was married however, and Evelyn respected that. I hoped this woman would find the right one for her.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you Evelyn; I was going to say goodbye to him as I am leaving right as soon as I pack."

"Oh, well I'm sorry Carlisle. But goodbye." She gave me a warm smile and a hug. I smiled back at her before turning back to my half of the room and began to pack my items.

I heard the bedroom door close and I sighed to myself. These past couple of days had been tense between the doctors but now I go to go home.

I closed my eyes and prayed that nothing had gone wrong back at home.

000

Edward's POV

_Stop. _

I commanded myself to halt in my tracks and nearly tripped over my feet. I caught onto the tree in front of me as my speedy running suddenly ended. I froze, eyes wide. What had I just done?

I ran from my mother and from the punishment she was going to dole out to me. Now I was going to get it three times worse when I finally went back home.

Mom would probably tear into me even harder now and she's surely going to tell Dad what we've been up to.

Dad. I groaned and put my head in my hands as I sat on the ground. He was going to kill us all, especially me. Where was Alice when you needed her? I am so sure she saw all of this coming and she didn't even try to warn us; not even her mate, Jasper.

I felt tears pricking my eyes and I wiped them away. I was not going to cry -I was the one who ran away, I'm the one that will get punished for it, I am not the one who will cry. Not yet.

I took a shaky breath and slowly started to rise. Before I could take a step forward, fear kicked in. Not fear exactly, more like panic. The kind of panic that made me turn away from the direction of my home, race up to the nearest cave, and hide. And that's exactly what I did.

000

Carlisle's POV

When my plane landed at the airport in Forks, I hauled up my bag and raced home at vampire speed. I desperately wanted to see my family. I was home in nearly three minutes, delayed by not wanting to be seen by the rest of civilization.

As I arrived home I was hit with a wave of nervousness, no doubt coming from Jasper. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, wondering just what was going on while I was gone.

I entered the home and found Alice on the couch with her mother trying to calm her down. Emmett was bounding down the steps.

"Hello everyone! What's going on here?" I called out and was rewarded with three looks of equal bewilderment and joy.

"Daddy!" "Dad!" came from Emmett and Alice and they both raced over to me. Alice jumped up into my arms while Emmett swept me up -Alice still in my arms -and gave me a hell-of-a-bear hug. I smiled and they both took a step back from me when they released me, obviously giving room for Esme who walked over to me and gave me a passionate kiss. I hugged my wife tightly and kissed her all over her face.

"Hello my love." I whispered against her neck. "How have you been?"

Esme sighed and pushed back slightly. "Not so good, Carlisle. Things have been going pretty wild around here…"

I stiffened a bit at this new piece of information. I was afraid to ask but a glance at Emmett told me he was not the culprit making things difficult for his mother. Alice, innocent as ever, sighed softly. I turned back to Esme.

"Who's been giving you trouble, dear?"

Esme shook her head. "Edward ran away, Carlisle. I was on my way to his room to give him a… punishment and when I got there, he was gone."

I felt my eyes darken a shade and I set my jaw. "Why was he in trouble?"

Esme seemed to contemplate a moment, probably debating whether or not to tell me what happened here. Apparently, the children told her about my threat to them.

Finally, Esme conceded. "He got into a fight with Jasper and Rosalie."

I closed my eyes and rubbed them for a moment. Eyes still closed, I asked her, "Did you punish Jasper and Rosalie already?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now, we just need to find Edward." I opened my eyes and noticed Emmett was raising his hand.

"I caught his scent, Dad. He went that way." He pointed toward the northeast and I nodded.

"Thank you, Em. That is very helpful. Esme, don't worry; I'll bring our son back."

000

Edward's POV

I sat in the cave, my knees against my chest, rocking back and forth. I knew I had to go home, but when I did it would be worse. But the longer I stayed away, wouldn't that just cause more trouble for me?

I sighed frustrated. Sometimes I wish I could switch abilities with Alice; knowing what would happen depending on my next decision would be very helpful right about now.

I heard a rustling noise in the trees below me. I became on guard and tried to read the mind of whoever was approaching, but I couldn't. Whoever it was, was effectively blocking me from their thoughts. There was only one person who could possible do that, besides Bella.

Dad.

Suddenly, Carlisle sprang up before me in the doorway of the cave, not looking happy at all.

"D-Dad! I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" I said stupidly by way of greeting. He looked seriously pissed off. I guessed he had made a stop at home and Esme had filled him in.

"I came back early. Now, Edward why don't you tell me: why did you run away from the punishment you're mother was due to give you?"

I gulped and stammered. "I- I- I don't know. I just didn't want to be punished and I left. I promise I wasn't planning on it!"

My father strode over to me and yanked me up. Our heads nearly touched the ceiling of the small, claustrophobic cave. I looked into my father's almost black eyes.

He spun me around so quickly I didn't even know what was going on and landed five quick, but hard, swats to my backside.

"Ow!" I yelped as he turned me back to face him. He looked like he wanted to give me more, and he probably would have until I asked, "Is Mom still going to punish me or are you?"

I sniffled a bit and realized I shouldn't have asked that yet. My father gazed evenly at me but his eyes were getting lighter and I realized he was trying to calm himself down, and it was working. "Both."

I got really nervous there and began struggling as he tried to pull me out of the cave. Since my father was stronger than I was, it didn't take long for him to pull me out of the cave and begin walking through the woods, his hand like a vise around my arm. I continued my struggles to get away and he pulled me forward and smacked my rear again very roughly.

"Quit struggling! We are going home, Edward." With that, he grabbed me by the ear and ran at vampire speed back home.

When we got to the house, the first person to "greet" me was my mother. She stared at me for a few moments before turning me around and giving me a few smacks of her own.

"Ouch! Mom! Ow!"

She turned me back to face her and I wiped at the few tears that had fallen over. "Young man, what were you thinking, running away like that?"

I hung my head and my father nudged me to answer the question.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to face the consequences for fighting, and so I left. I know it was wrong, Mom. Please forgive me." I apologized sincerely.

Esme's gaze softened slightly. "I forgive you Edward. But you are still going to be punished."

I looked back at my dad from the corner of my eye and saw him nodding at my mother. "Yes Ma'am."

I glanced at Alice and Emmett as I walked by them and shot Alice a mean look. She mouthed, "Sorry" at me. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know I was mad at her for not warning us about what would happen if we fought.

Carlisle caught our exchange and stepped up and aimed to swat me. I dodged the blow, but he caught my arm and landed two swats.

"Do NOT blame your sister, Edward Anthony Cullen! If she didn't have her power you wouldn't have known what would happen, same as if she doesn't tell you. You will not manipulate her that way."

"Sorry" I mumbled to Alice and saw Emmett smirking in the back. He loved it when one of us got in trouble.

"Dad, he's laughing!" I pointed at Emmett childishly. Carlisle spun to face Emmett who immediately wiped the smile off his face. I didn't get to see what happened next, because my mother hauled me up the stairs and to my room.

Once inside, she stood before me and I sat down on the bed.

"Edward Cullen, where do you want to start? Let's start at why would you fight your siblings, shall we? Why did you lie about Rose starting the fight when you knew it was Jasper?"

I looked down at my hands. "I don't know…" I muttered. Silence.

I fidgeted in my seat, reigniting the slight burn from the swats my parents had already given me.

"Mom… I really don't know! I didn't blame Rose for any particular reason. I just felt compelled to."

Esme and I both understood what had happened at the same time. Jasper had manipulated me emotions so that I would blame Rosalie and then he would have an extra person supporting his case -that is until he got caught in his lie.

Esme shook her head and I heard her thinking she would need to have another talk with Jasper. Just a talk this time, but a very long one.

"Alright Edward. I understand that was not in your control. But tell me why did you become involved in the fight?"

"Jasper was pushing our emotions in the direction of anger and will to fight, so that was part of it. But also, because I was so tired of Rosalie yelling at me for no reason! It's not my fault that Jasper gives me things and not Rosalie. Plus, she's always been a pain and today she was being extra difficult. I'm sorry." I explained, actually feeling remorseful.

"That's another thing, Edward. You and Rosalie need to work out your differences and stop this constant arguing and fighting amongst yourselves! If I hear the two of you going at each other, just one more time, you will be one very sorry little boy, especially if you physically attack her. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." I answered immediately. I knew she would keep her threats and promises and I really didn't want her to go through with it. I would have to keep my distance from Rosalie.

"On another note…" Esme began and sat next to me on my bed. "Jasper tells me you all have been basically ignoring him and keeping him out of the loop whenever you all plan something fun to do…"

She had probably talked to Rosalie about this already so I couldn't deny it. "Yes Ma'am."

"Why?"

"Well… I don't think we really mean to… I love Jazz, he's my brother, but… well he can be a real downer sometimes. He worries too much." I explained dumbly, knowing that was a terrible explanation. Now I felt extra bad.

"That is no excuse Edward. You should all just talk to each other about it. Stop leaving your poor brother out, you got that? It's not a brotherly thing to do." She reprimanded me and I almost cried again.

"Yes Mom, I got it. I'll talk to the others about it and we'll start acting like good brothers and sisters to Jasper."

Esme wrapped me in a hug and we stayed like that for a while. Eventually however my mother pulled back and looked at me sternly.

"If I ever catch you fighting any of your siblings ever again…"  
"I won't. Don't worry. I won't." I promised quickly. I knew what she was going to say anyways.

She nodded and addressed another topic. "About your running away…"

"Mom, I'm really sorry about that. I won't run away from punishment again. Haven't you punished me for that already?"

"Yes, I did. But you better not run from me like that again young man! Or I will be the one to hunt you down and make you very, very, very sorry."

"Yes Mom." I responded, eyes wide.

"Alright then, Edward. Let's get this over with."

I stiffened at her final statement and refused to move off my bed. Mom had to end up dragging me over to my lounge and even when we were there, I struggled.

"Unfasten your jeans and get over my lap." She commanded firmly and I shook my head "no". She raised an eyebrow at me and asked me again. I didn't say no, but I didn't obey either.

In the end, she ended up yanking my jeans down herself and throwing me over her lap, smacking me once to settle me down.

After the swat, I lay shock-still on my mother's lap. She tugged down my boxers and I felt her lay a hand on my bare bottom.

"Why are you about to get a spanking, Edward?"

"B-because I fought with my brother and sister…?" I answered hesitantly.

"That's right. We're going to start now, Edward."

I felt as Esme removed her hand from my exposed backside and raised it high in the air. I braced myself for the first smack. I didn't have to wait very long.

**SMACK!**

The first smack landed and I yelped slightly before regaining control of my vocals.

Esme wasted no time in finding a steady rhythm to punish my behind. Hard smacks rained down, speed changing constantly.

I felt the sting of each spank turn into an all encompassing burn. I began squirming a bit to try to alleviate the pain but all my mom did was tighten her grip on me. I began to kick my legs instead which led to Esme swatting the backs of my thighs.

"Owwwwww!" I stopped kicking and my mother went back to spanking my bottom.

"Please Mom, stop. I'm sorry, ow please! Ouch, oh, ah!"

I received no answer form my mother, my aching rear just met with more firm smacks.

My breath began to hitch and the pain was becoming too great. My hand shot out behind me to protect my rear from the onslaught, but my wrist was caught and pinned to my lower back as my mom began working on my sit-spots.

"Noooo! OW!"

The smacking to my sensitive sit-spots continued on for several minutes, before I finally let out a sob and lay limp over my mother's knees. The spanking stopped shortly after that but it felt like she was still spanking me. That is until she pulled up my underwear and lifted me up to sit on top of her lap.

"Owwwww" I sobbed into my mother's shoulder while she embraced me tightly.

"Sh baby, it's over, it's over…" She crooned while I cried.

Eventually I was able to calm down enough to quiet my sobbing into little sniffles.

Esme lifted my face to meet her gaze.

"I don't ever want to do that again, Edward."

"Me either." I answered lamely. She smiled a little at that.

"Then don't give me reason to, honey."

I hung my head. "Yes Ma'am."

She held me even closer and I relaxed in her grip.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Mom."

And we stayed like that in each other's embrace for a long while, me soaking up all the comfort that I needed. Just then someone knocked on the door and walked in. Carlisle.

"Sorry to interrupt… Esme when Edward is done in here I would like you to send him to my study."

"Carlisle…" she tried but he interrupted her.

"Thank you."

He walked out and I looked at my mom pleadingly while she gazed at me sadly.

"I'm going to talk to him. Don't worry. Go on and put your pants on and head to his study. Tell him I need to see him first, okay?" She kissed me on the top of my head and I crawled off her lap and started to redress. I hissed when the harsh material of my jeans scraped my tender backside.

I walked out of my room with my mom and I made my way to his study while she went downstairs.

000

Carlisle's POV

I went to tell Esme to send Edward to my study when she was finished with him and now I was on my way to get Jasper and Rosalie.

I stopped my Jasper's room first and entered without knocking. What I saw was my son crouched on the floor sweeping up a mess of a shattered vase. I figured I would ask him about that later.

"Jasper." I called to him and he flinched, not knowing I was watching him.

He turned to me slowly. "Yessir?"

"I want to see you in my study in five minutes. No exceptions." I gave him a pointed look while he nodded at me looking resigned.

"Yes sir."

I gave him a tiny smile to let him know I was not as angry as he probably thought that I was. With that, I walked out of his bedroom and repeated the same to Rosalie: to be in my study in five minutes.

When I got to my study I found Edward was already waiting inside, standing by the desk. Before I could move he said, "Mom said she needs to speak with you first."

I sighed and nodded. "Wait here then and when your brother and sister come, tell them they cannot leave. If Emmett and Alice come, don't let them in. This is between you three and I and Em and Alice need to stay out of it. Okay?"

"Yes sir."

I nodded and started making my way downstairs. I noticed Emmett and Alice were walking upstairs trying to look inconspicuous.

I grabbed Emmett's arm and half-turned him to face me. "If you and/or Alice go anywhere near Edward, Jasper, Rosalie or the study, I will be spanking you both as well. Go to your room and tell your sister to go to her room. You understand me, young man?"

Emmett looked at me sadly and nodded. "Yes Dad."

"Good. Go."

I released my son and he gave Alice my message and they both obediently made their way to their rooms, while I continued on to mine.

_I wonder what Esme will say to try and talk me out of this. Whatever it is, it won't work. Those kids knew better and they knew of my promise to them. I don't break my promises. _

With that determined thought in mind, I made my way into my room to face my wife.

**A/N: So here's finally Chapter 7! Sorry that I took so long, I hope you all can forgive me and this chapter was worth the wait. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :) What do you think should happen next? Should Carlisle break his promise just this once or should he follow through with his threat? Review and let me know! Until next time...**


	8. Time to Face Daddy

Carlisle's POV

I enter my bedroom to find my wife sitting at the foot of the bed. I closed the door gently behind me and my mate stands up. She strides over to me and I take her into my arms. As I breathe in her scent, I whisper, "Oh darling, how I have missed you…"

"I have missed you too, sweetheart. I'm so glad you're finally back." She responds lovingly and I give her a passionate kiss.

Our kiss, however, is interrupted by my own wife. "Carlisle…"

I groan and look down into my wife's eyes. "Esme… I know what you wish to discuss but it is not up for discussion, my darling."

Esme stiffens in my arms. "And why not? I am their mother and I should get a say in what concerns them."

"You did get a say, Esme. You punished them yourselves, did you not? That is taking motherly authority, teaching the kids to respect you, not just sticking up for them whenever they are in trouble."

Esme pulls back a little and stares up at me. "Oh? So are you saying they didn't respect me before?"

My eyes widen and I quickly try to retract my previous statement. "Let me rephrase that: Esme they respected you, but since you took charge, the kids respect you more. Dear, you must stop sticking up for these kids so much. Sometimes they need to be taught a good lesson."

My mate stepped next to the bed but did not sit down. Instead she said, "Yes, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward have been taught their lesson of the day by ME."

I did not miss the implication in her statement nor did I miss the emphasis when she referred to herself.

"I realize that Esme. But I made my children a promise and we all know very well that I always keep my promises."

Esme seemed to pause and think for a moment but she was back and at it a mili-second later.

"I understand that Carlisle, and I agree that we shouldn't make promises to our kids unless we intend to keep them, no matter what those promises are. But think about it, Carlisle. The three of them have been through quite enough. I am sure that a stern warning from you will be all that is required, if anything at all; the fear of getting a double-walloping should be enough to get them to behave."

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Esme…"

"Carlisle." She answered and I opened my eyes once again. She threw her hands up in exasperation. "If that is not reason enough, then think of what it would do to me as well."

I knit my eyebrows together in puzzlement, wondering how this would affect my wife. At seeing my confused expression, she proceeded to explain.

"You said yourself, they respect me now more than before. Because I took up my other half of being a mother and I set them straight. If you give them that extra spanking, they are going to behave simply so that you don't spank them, not because they have enough respect for me to behave themselves. Do you not trust that I have handled the situation sufficiently, Carlisle? If you had not made them this promise would we be having this argument?"

I rubbed a hand over my face wearily and sat down at the edge of the big bed.

"I am waiting for an answer." Esme said and I looked up at her.

"No."

"No? 'No' what?" She questioned.

I looked directly into her eyes. "No Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward would not lose any respect for you if I go through with this."

"But you do think I wasn't enough to get them back in line."

"I never said that, Esme! But if I do not follow my word, they will not take me seriously any longer."

Esme hardened her gaze. "And if you do, they will not take ME seriously any longer."

I let out a frustrated sound and fell back on our bed. I ran over everything my wife and I had just spoken and tried to think of a way to convince her to give me her "permission".

"Esme, it is simply a reminder…" I began but stopped when she cut me off.

"No, it is not simply a reminder. It is taking away my authority, putting unnecessary, extra discomfort in our children, and just getting your way."

She turned away from me then and I reached out to grab her hand. I tugged on her pinky gently and she half-turned back to look at me.

"Esme, I am sorry if you feel that way but I don't see it like that. I am not trying to overstep your authority as their mother. I know that you have handled the situation adequately and as you saw fit; but sweetheart you must understand I must go through with this."

Esme pulled her hand free of mine and shook her head at me. "No Carlisle, you don't."

"You want the kids thinking I am going to make empty threats and them have them surprised when I carry those supposed empty threats out?"

"Of course not."

"Do you want them to hold respect for me, as they do now?"

"I could ask of you the same." She responded with narrow eyes.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. This is not how I wanted to spend my day back.

I pondered everything for a few moments before giving in to an idea.

"Alright, how about a compromise…"

000

Jasper's POV

"Can you catch any of their thoughts, Edward?" I asked my brother as he, Rose, and I waited for our father in his study.

Edward shook his head, dismayed. "Nope. Nothing. Dad's thinking in another language and Mom is hiding her thoughts from me by thinking about her garden. How about you, what emotions can you pick up?"

I focused my gift into the feelings projected by my parents. "Mom is curious and Dad is… controlling himself so I don't know what he's feeling." I groan and flop back into my chair in front of Carlisle's desk. I hissed when my sore bottom came into rough contact with the seat and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked her indignantly.

She looked at and kept her voice even but I could feel the nervousness coming off of her. "Nothing. I'm sure Mom will talk Dad out of this…"

"She's done it before." Edward put in and Rosalie nodded. I sighed.

"Yeah, but this is different. You guys know Dad always keeps his promises. No matter what. Those other times he hadn't promised to spank us; this time he did."

The three of us remained silent as we tried to hear the conversation going on downstairs, but I could hear nothing. Apparently neither could Edward or Rosalie, since they too appeared frustrated.

Suddenly the door to the study banged open and we all flinched. I settled down some when I saw that it was just Emmett.

I watched as my sister bounded over to her mate and they kissed for several moments. Edward cleared his throat behind me and Emmett and Rosalie separated a bit.

"What brings you here bro? You and my Alice are the only ones not in trouble, so what are you doing here?" I asked him, genuinely curious. I expected our father told him to keep away from the study, but Emmett being Emmett just couldn't do as he was told.

"I wanted to check up on my Rosie and my bros. Dad told me to stay away, but I couldn't. Alice wanted to come with me but I didn't want her to risk getting in trouble if Dad comes back while I'm here."

"Why? Did Carlisle say something to you guys?" I inquired, already stiffening unwillingly thinking someone was threatening my mate.

"He said he'd spank us. Don't stress Jazz, Ali is fine." Emmett answered and smiled. I relaxed my stiff posture a bit and slumped back down into my chair, careful of my behind.

Edward leaned against the desk and looked steadily at our brother. "So you risked a spanking to come see Rose?"

"No, I risked a spanking coming to see all of you." Emmett corrected and I smiled as I felt his genuine concern for us as well as his mate. He knew Carlisle wouldn't hurt her but he still didn't like it when she got herself into any kind of trouble.

"Thanks bro." I said and Emmett gave me a huge grin and a bro-fist.

Rosalie turned her big eyes up to her mate. "Emmy, do you by any chance know what Daddy has decided?"

Emmett shook his head sadly. "No babe, I don't. I'm sorry. But I think he'll be back up any minute now, so I think maybe I should get going…"

"A little too late for that Em; since you're here already, why don't you just stay? Join the little club of disobedient Cullen children." Carlisle's voice rang out from the doorway to his study. We all froze.

"D-Dad," Emmett stammered. "I know you told me to stay away, but I just wanted to see my brothers and not to mention my Rosie. Come on, Pops..."

Our father shook his head and walked into his study fully. He shut the door behind him softly and directed us all to take a seat. There were only two chairs, so Rosalie and I were seated, squirming slightly, while Emmett and Edward leaned against the arms of the chairs.

Rosalie refused to meet our father's gaze; Edward was looking scared; Emmett was pouting, obviously not relishing the idea he just got caught doing what he wasn't supposed to be doing. But Em never can listen, can he? Even if his intentions were good, he shouldn't have risked getting his ass in trouble too.

"Emmett, if you would so kindly go stand in that corner while I speak to your brothers and Rosalie…" Dad told Emmett, and it was obvious it was not a suggestion.

Emmett slumped over to the corner, huffing, earning himself a smack as he passed by.

"Ouch!" He yelped, caught off guard and remained facing his corner obediently.

Carlisle turned back to us and addressed us carefully.

"Now, you kids know that I don't break promises that I make, and I am not about to start doing so now."

I let out a disappointed sigh and saw my siblings slump in resignation as well.

"However," our dad went on. "I trust that your mother handled the three of you adequately, did she not? You have learned your lesson about fighting with each other, lying, and running away? Or in some cases, attempting to run?"

"Yes sir." We all responded quickly. Could we really be getting off without our father's punishment to add to what our mother already did to us?

"Hmm… I don't doubt that you have. Rose, remind me what I said would happen if you, Em, or your siblings gave your mom trouble while I was away."

Rosalie gulped and looked at Edward and I briefly before turning back to our father. "You said you would spank us, regardless if we were punished for our behavior already by Mom or not." She answered in a hoarse whisper.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully and just looked at us for several minutes, making me antsy. I began fidgeting and he fixed me with a pointed glare that somehow kept me from moving.

"In light of your mother having seemingly already handled this… I will only give you kids a small warning."

The three of us looked at each other, puzzled. What did he mean by that?"

Carlisle must have caught on to our confusion as he better explained himself. "I am only going to give you each somewhere between ten to fifteen swats, depending on how much trouble you gave your mother about this whole ordeal. Then, the three of you are grounded for a week. Are we in agreement?"

The three of us nodded vehemently. We may not be getting off scotch-free, but I'll take whatever I can get.

"Very well then. Jasper you will be going first." My father announced and I sucked in a breath. He stood up and walked over to the black couch in his study, expecting me to follow. I was going to get up to take my "meager" punishment, but I couldn't make myself move.

_Shit! What the hell? Come on feet, move! Stand, Goddamnit!"_

"Jasper, son? Are you alright?" Edward had moved out of the way and was now by Rosalie's chair, so I was in plain view of my father. I nodded and tried to stand up again but I still couldn't do it. I suppose I was too scared of the pain these couple of smacks might bring by reigniting the fire that had been lit in my rear already. Carlisle noticed my reluctance to stand and he got up and walked over to my chair. He grabbed me gently by the elbow and pulled me up and over to the couch.

I was about to apologize but he held up a hand to silence me. "It's alright, son." He whispered before taking his seat on the couch. I stood in front of my father and waited for further instruction.

Carlisle seemed to contemplate what to do next for a moment before looking at me. "Jeans down, Jazz."

My eyes bulged and I took a step back but before I could move away again, Carlisle got a firm grip on my wrist.

"Dad?"

My father must have understand my reason for panic and he tried to reassure me. "No son, it's not how you think it is. I'm letting you keep your boxers on. Alright?"

I let out a grateful breath, thankful that I wasn't going to be smacked bare with my brothers and sister right there.

I pulled my wrist free of Carlisle's grasp and unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them to the ground. I side-stepped over to my dad's right side and he grabbed my arm and guided me over his lap.

I gripped his leg tightly, fearing I'd fall off while he adjusted me over his knees.

"Calm down, Jasper; you aren't going to fall. I've got you." Dad assured me and I loosened my grip on his leg as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Okay, son: what exactly have you done wrong today? And don't you dare try to leave anything else, because I will add to your punishment!" Carlisle warned and I felt the phantom of a blush since my siblings could all hear; they were merely feet away from me!

"Yessir… I got in a fight with Edward and Rose, I lied to Esme, I tried to run from my punishment, I… I made a fuss over it… And I shattered a vase, but that was a total accident."

My dad's hand patted my back softly. "We'll talk about the vase later. Alright Jasper, due to your behavior you will be getting fifteen. Ready?"

"Not really." I answered truthfully.

"I'm afraid that's too bad, son." He replied before crashing his hand down on my upturned bottom. I jumped at the first swat; it hurt enough and on top of an already tender rear, it was just plain torture!

The heat from my earlier spanking was reignited almost immediately and I began whimpering around the seventh swat.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK **

I kicked my legs slightly as my dad continued to pepper my backside with firm smacks. I counted ten in my head, which meant I had five more to go. Which means…

I felt myself being tipped forward, giving my dad better access to my sit spots.

"Not there, please Dad!" I begged but no avail. Carlisle delivered the last five, hardest smacks to my tender sit spots and I had to restrain myself from breaking down into sobs.

I felt myself being pulled up and I sniffled as I was set on my feet. Carlisle stood up and embraced me, running a hand through my hair. When I stopped my sniffling and soft crying, I realized I still had my jeans pooling around my ankles. Embarrassed, I pulled away from my father and lifted my jeans to their correct position, hissing when the material scraped my behind.

"That young man, is the only warning I will give you. If something like this happens again, I will not let your mother persuade me into taking it easy with you. That goes for all three of you, Emmett you're included. Alright son, go sit down and Edward come here."

Carlisle kissed the top of my head and I shuffled over to the chair, frowning at it. "Do I have to sit down?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I grumbled, knowing better than to argue. I gingerly sat down as Edward made his way over to our father.

000

Edward's POV

As Jasper sat down gently in his chair, I stood up straight and walked over to my dad, who was sitting down on his couch again. He pointed to a spot in front of him and I stood there nervously. Jasper hadn't cried out but he had whimpered and cried a little at the end, so maybe it wasn't that bad. But then again, Jasper is Jasper.

"You okay, son?" My father asked me, looking concerned.

"Yes Dad, I'm okay. I'm really sorry." I mumbled not looking at him.

"Eyes to me, buddy. There you go. Now, what exactly are you sorry about?"

I raised my eyes to my dad's face immediately. "I'm sorry for running, giving Mom such a hard time… and for the events of today in general Dad. Sorry you had to come home to this mess."

Dad sighed. "Edward, thank you for your apologies, but you are not the only one to blame for today's events. Hopefully though, it will not happen again at least your part in this will not happen again, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Jeans down, Edward." My dad commanded and I gulped slightly before doing as I was told. After I had pulled my trousers down to pool around my ankles, I stepped over to my father's right side. Without preamble, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down over his knees.

As he adjusted me to his liking, he wrapped an arm around my waist tightly. "Tell me exactly what you did wrong today, son."

I took a deep breath. "I fought with Jasper and Rosalie, I lied to my mother, and I ran away from my punishment."

"That'll be... twelve. Ready?"

"I guess so." I muttered and I felt Carlisle raise his right hand before bringing it down, hard, a second later.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

I hissed as the onslaught began and I began to wiggle a little as it continued. I counted seven smacks in total before I felt myself being tipped forward. Looks like he was going to make the final five on the sit spots for everybody.

"Ow!" I yelped as the five scorching swats landed quickly on my tender under curve and I began crying softly.

_Ow, ow, ow… At least I didn't cry out… much. I handled that better than I thought I possibly could. _

I was righted to a standing position and then pulled down to sit on top of Carlisle's knee; guess he didn't want to stand up again.

My dad wrapped me in a warm embrace and I buried my face in his shoulder, whimpering as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

When I felt myself composed, I stood up and pulled my jeans back where they belonged, shuffling my feet when they brushed against my tender behind.

"Sorry Dad…" I whispered again.

"Sh, it's over, all is forgiven. You don't have to apologize anymore, okay son? It's alright…" He crooned running a hand through my hair. I nodded and Dad smiled at me.

"Rose. It's your turn, sweetheart." Dad called to her as I made my way over, ready to take her seat, even if I didn't want to sit.

Rosalie remained glued to her seat but she whispered, "I'm coming," probably so Carlisle doesn't get too upset at her non-obedience.

After several moments of Rosalie just sitting there, our father grew impatient and stood up. At that moment, however, so did Rosalie so Carlisle sat back down to wait. Rosalie walked over slowly at a human pace, but it only prolonged the inevitable by a few seconds. I took my seat gingerly and waited for Dad to be done with Rosalie so that we could be dismissed.

000

Rosalie's POV

When I heard Carlisle standing up, I decided to make haste and stood up as well, letting out a breath when I saw him sit back down. I glanced over at my brothers and then back at my father. I refused to be spanked with my brothers and mate just a few feet away from me, but I made my way over humanly slow.

Just as my dad was about to tell me to take my jeans down, I spoke. "Daddy, could we please do this in my room? Or at least have the boys wait in their rooms…"

He held up a silencing hand. "No, Rose. Your brothers were spanked basically next to you, why should it be different for you?"

Instead of answering verbally, I nodded my head angrily towards my mate, who was still standing in the corner.

Carlisle shook his head and I huffed. "It's not fair! Alice stayed in her room and Bella is at her house, so Jasper and Edward weren't spanked in front of their mates. Mine is right there!"

"Don't be embarrassed, Rosie. It's just me; I'll wait outside if you want."

"Emmett, be quiet! You will do no such thing. Rose, I'm sorry but I cannot make exceptions for you that I wouldn't have made for your brothers. Do you understand that?"

I shook my head eliciting a sigh from my father. "Rosalie…"

"No Dad, it isn't fair. I understand you won't send Emmy out of the house, but just outside of the study Dad. Just outside the study."

"He's not even facing us Rosalie."

"I don't appreciate being talked about; I'm right here you know!"

"Emmett!" Dad rebuked silencing my mate once more. "Fine. Emmett, please go wait outside in the hall; do not leave and I want you facing the wall of the hall as well." He added as Emmett started to make his way out of the study.

"Oh my God, Dad! Walls are boring!" Emmy grumbled as he went out into the hall.

"Well, I don't tell you to face them for you to entertain yourself Em!" Carlisle answered as Emmett closed the door behind him. "Better now?"

"Yes."

Carlisle smiled slightly and told me to take my jeans down, which I did after a moment's hesitation. I needed to make sure my brothers weren't looking.

"Don't worry, they won't look because if they do, I will set their tails on fire."

I smiled and I heard the boys whimpering a bit as I was pulled over my father's knees.

"We weren't going to look… She is a girl and our sister at that." Jasper murmured.

"Good now be quite." Daddy commanded Jasper before turning his attention back to me. "What did you do wrong today, Rosalie?"

"I fought my brothers and made a fuss over my punishment."

"Alright, you're getting ten." He informed me and quickly smacked my thinly clad behind five times; two on each side, one in the middle.

I jumped at the first swat to my under curve and whimpered at the fourth, but I doubt they could have heard it.

At the last swat, aimed right to the center of my sit spots, I drove my nails into my dad's leg, and he righted me quickly before I could rip his trousers. He immediately pulled up my jeans for me before sitting me on his knee for a hug. I sat there, my head buried in his shoulder, sniffling slightly. After a few moments, I pulled away and Emmett was called back into the study.

"About time, Dad! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." Emmy said looking falsely relieved.

"I would never forget you, Em. Come and sit down next to me son. Rose, Edward, Jazz the three of you can go back to your rooms now if you'd like."

I stood up off my dad's lap and kissed Emmett before turning to exit the study. The three of us made our way quickly to our rooms.

When I got to my room, I collapsed on the bed, mentally drained from everything that had happened today. I reached back to rub the burn out of my behind and waited for Emmett to suffer his fate so that he could return back to me.

**A/N: Hey guys! So wow… longest. chapter. ever. At least from this story, lol. I decided Carlisle was going to keep his promise but go a bit easy on the poor kids this time. This time. :) I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! Until next time… **


	9. Emmett's Turn

Emmett's POV

I watched as my mate and brothers exited the study, leaving me to face Carlisle's wrath.

I fidgeted next to him on the couch. I started wringing my hands together in an attempt to not look at my father. He wasn't too keen on disobedience and surely he was pissed. He was looking right at me, I could feel it, and if Jazz were here, the anger radiating off my dad would surely send him on a rampage. Only of course to then be sent back to the study after destroying everything.

I heard Carlisle clearing his throat, trying to get my attention, but I wouldn't raise my head. I was worried he would get angrier if he saw the emotions in my eyes. I was angry, unrepentant… hurt.

I always joke around and act like a goof because I never like showing when I'm feeling anything that's not happiness, but it seems like half the time my foolishness gets me in more trouble. It sucked.

"Emmett Dale Cullen. Look at me right now, young man!" Carlisle hissed, angrily. Angry. What did I tell you.

I bit back all my feelings and looked up at Carlisle before he got any angrier. I knew he loved me and I loved him -it just sucked that he was always upset with me but disappointed in everyone else, like he had higher expectations for them but no standards for me, just frustration that I couldn't even behave to a certain extent.

"Sorry Dad." I mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" He retorted.

"For not looking up at you, I know it's disrespectful not to." I responded. He sighed and rubbed his head for a moment.

"Thank you Emmett, but I would much rather you tell me you're sorry for disobeying me about not coming to the study while your brothers and Rose were in here. Or are you not sorry for that at all? You knew not to come here because I told you myself and I believe I made it specifically clear -stay away or get a spanking. What part of my warning did you not understand?"

"I understood it just fine." I mumbled, looking away. I thought Carlisle hadn't heard me, but apparently he did because when I sneaked a glance back at him, his eyes had darkened another notch.

"What was that, mister?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look directly at him, into his near-black eyes.

"N-nothing." I stammered desperately wishing I could disappear. Or at least switch brains with one of my brothers.

"Don't say nothing. I heard perfectly well what you said."

"Well, if you heard me then why are you asking me to repeat myself?" I grumbled furiously, not realizing my mistake until I was hauled up and spun around quickly. Before I could blink, I felt five scorching smacks land on my rear before I was seated on the couch again.

It all happened so fast, I barely registered the pain as anything more than shock until my bottom collide roughly with the seat. I winced and turned away from Carlisle.

"Emmett Cullen, you are walking on very thin ice. I suggest you reign in your temper or you will be in here a lot longer. Control your attitude, young man or do you need me to adjust it for you?" My pops warned, gripping my chin and turning my head to face him once more.

"I'll control it." I whispered. I hated this feeling, the feeling that Carlisle was so angry at me I wouldn't even be able to joke around. I usually messed around with him and it made him laugh even when he was trying to be serious, but I didn't think that would work this time, so I wasn't going to try. Being serious sucked as much as joking around to hide my real feelings.

In all honesty, I had been hoping to get away with defying his warning of keeping away from the study. I thought I'd be gone by the time he came back from talking to Mom. And if not, I thought he would at least understand that I needed to check up on my brothers, not to mention my Rosie. But of course not. Pops never understands why I ever do anything, even if I explain it to him. And he certainly never lets me get away with anything.

Carlisle took a few deep breaths before calmly regarding me once more. "Em. Son, why did you disobey me? I specifically told you not to come near the study while your brothers and Rosalie were here. But you did it anyways. Why?"

"I just wanted to see them, check up on them. I hadn't seen them all day, 'cause Alice dragged me shopping with her, and when I got back I heard they were in trouble and Eddie was missing. I wanted to check up on my brothers and my mate, Carlisle. I know it went against your wishes, but it's just not fair that you punish me for this!" I explained, my voice rising a bit at the end. I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I quickly accepted it. However, I guess Dad felt it too, and probably wasn't supposed to, because he called out.

"Jasper Cullen!" Immediately, the calm that had settled over me vanished and I scowled. Jazz's emo-puking-system was finally coming in handy and I wasn't even able to use it without getting the poor kid in trouble. Just great.

Carlisle turned back to me. "Emmett, listen to me. I understand the concern you had for your wife and your brothers. It makes me feel good that you care about Jasper and Edward, and obviously Rosalie, so much so that you felt the need to check up on them. Under other circumstances, I might have let you. Might. But Emmett, I told you not to come over here while they waited for me and that is exactly what you did. Trust me son, if I were you, I would've wanted to do the same exact thing -but do you really think it was worth risking disobeying me?"

I thought about it for a moment and took a deep breath before letting one simple word come out my mouth in a whisper.

"Yes."

Dad's eyebrows shot straight up. "Yes?"

"Yes." I repeated, bracing myself. "Yes it was worth it. Dad, I am sorry that I went against your orders about keeping to my room but I'm not sorry I checked on my family. From what I heard, it's been a Hell-of-a day over here and I needed to make sure they were alright. I know you said you'd spank Alice and I if we visited the study while Jazz, Ed, and Rose were in here, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to disrespect your authority or warning. I just needed to."

Carlisle stared at me in shock and I wasn't sure if it was from the fact that I thought it was worth disobeying him and getting a whipping, or the fact that I just gave a whole explanation while not fooling around.

I checked the clock discreetly and noted I'd been in here for nearly ten minutes. This has gotta be a record for me; I've never gone this long without cracking a joke or at least a smile.

"Emmett… I get where you're coming from, son, and I understand and appreciate your good intentions. The real reason I'm not letting this go is not because you came to check on your brothers and mate, but rather because of your disobedience and seemingly unrepentant attitude about it."

"Well, I am sorry I defied your wishes, but I'm not sorry for coming."

"I see…"

I shifted in my seat to directly face my dad. "Dad, I know I've got a spanking coming, so can we get it over with? Please?"

"Not quite yet, Em. I need you to know this is not something I tolerate even if your heart was in the right place. This direct defiance is what I will not tolerate. Em, today it was disobeying me about not coming to the study all because you wanted to see Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie. Tomorrow it'll be defying my order of not smoking all because you want to know how it feels. Or not getting too close to the treaty line just because you want to see how far you can get without angering the wolves."

"You never know, Dad. I don't have to be doing those things tomorrow; it could be years from now." I attempted to humor my father but he simply sighed.

"Emmett…"

"Kidding, Dad. Sheesh. I get what you're telling me, Dad. And nothing like that will happen. Trust me."

"Emmett, I do trust you. But one act of defiance let free is just going to lead to more."

I looked down at my feet before asking my next question. "If instead of me, it were Edward or Jasper you were giving this lecture to… Would you actually be giving it to them?"

"What?"

"If it were Edward or Jasper who was the one who disobeyed you and came to the study risking their tails, would you be letting them off the hook or would you be lecturing them and then spanking them too?"

"I would treat this matter the same way I am doing with you now, Emmett. It's disobedience no matter who it is coming from and I simply will not tolerate it. Why such a question?"

I scuffed my shoe against the linoleum tile. "Well… Because… I don't know… I guess it just seems like you expect more from them and so you wouldn't think they'd disobey a simple order. And if they did, you'd know it was a onetime mistake, so you'd let it go. I don't know."

"Emmett, look at me." My dad ordered softly. When I didn't, he raised my face to meet his gaze. "Son, I love all you boys equally. I expect more from each of you than the other depending on how you kids normally behave. I know you love to goof-off, Em, but don't think I don't expect anything from you. You have proven to me many times that I can trust you. And it wouldn't matter if your brothers were Angels, it could be Jasper wearing a Halo around his head, sitting in here and we would be having this conversation just as you and I are. Emmett, I am so sorry if you feel I treat you any less than I do your brothers." With that, I was pulled into a fierce hug. I returned it, wrapping my arms around my father, clinging to him, seemingly, for dear life.

After several moments, we pulled apart and I looked back up at him. "Thank you Dad… And I am sorry."

"I forgive you, son. And please come talk to me if you have something on your mind or feel like I am treating you unfairly. Okay?" At my nod, he continued. "I suppose we should get on with this then…"

I stiffened but nodded and stood. I groaned but unbuttoned my pants as I was directed to. As I dropped my jeans I realized my heart felt a little lighter. Like if by talking to my dad about what I was feeling, a huge burden, heavy with weight, had been lifted off my shoulders. I tried to stifle a smile as I lay across my father's lap, but he caught it before I could hide it.

"I don't think this is really a time to be laughing Emmett, considering the position you're in…"

"I know Pops… Just a thought I had that made me smile." I answered and braced myself for what I knew I was in for.

"Why are you receiving this spanking, Emmett?" I heard the routine question being asked and rolled my eyes. He never gets tired of asking us that, does he?

"Because I disobeyed a direct order from you even knowing what the consequences were." I stated almost robotically. I thought I heard Carlisle give a light chuckle, but I probably just imagined it.

A second later, my brain registered a sharp sting in my hindquarters and I yelped before regaining control of my vocals.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Ow!" I yelped as a particularly harsh swat landed on my backside.

"Never disobey me again, Emmett Cullen." Carlisle said before landing ten sharp swats to my sensitive undercurve.

I howled and cried softly into my arm while Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Sh my boy, it's over now, it's over." He crooned as I tried to contain my crying. My leg twitched as my behind blazed even though the spanks were no longer raining down.

In truth, it wasn't one of the worst spankings I'd ever gotten but it stung like Hell either way!

I shifted on my dad's lap and he helped lift me up to an upright position. He sat me on his knee and hugged me and I leaned into his shoulder.

After a while I began to disentangle myself from my father's embrace, realizing I was on his knee. I crawled off and gingerly sat next to him on the couch. I saw his slight disappointment at my change of position but smiled at me reassuringly anyways.

"You ok now son?" he asked me and I wiped a stray tear while smiling and nodding.

"Yeah Dad, I'm ok. Except for the, uh, well my ass."

"Language." He warned and I rolled my eyes. "Emmett…"

"Sorry Dad." I apologized not wanting to get in more trouble. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.

We just stayed there in companionable silence for a while until I started to get up. I lifted my jeans slowly to their correct position and held out a hand to help my dad up. He took it while I laughed.

"Now I can get my badge for helping the elderly."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at me. "Ha-ha. Very funny. You know technically you are pretty old yourself, Em."

"Not as old as you Dad." I winked at him and we both laughed together.

After a few more minutes I decided to get permission to go to my room and be with my beautiful wife. We weren't gonna have any real fun tonight, that was for sure since both of our rears were smarting, but I wanted to be with her nonetheless.

"Dad, can I go to my room now? I wanna spend some time with Rose."

"I don't know, can you?"

I stared at him in puzzlement for a moment before realization dawned on me. "May I please go to my room to be with Rose now?"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes you may."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled while giving my dad one last hug before we both made our way out of the study. I saw him heading for Jasper's room and I wondered why.

_I hope he's not getting in any more trouble…_ _Kid hasn't even done anything wrong. Maybe Dad just wanna make sure he's okay or something, like he's done sometimes before. _I thought as I rubbed my behind and made my way back to my room.


	10. Final Discussion

Carlisle's POV

I sigh as I make my way to Jasper's room. I had not been expecting such a rough return home. I had been hoping that my children could keep out of trouble for at least the few days that I was to be gone, but apparently no such luck. I had to return home from a tiring convention, only to have to go looking for my runaway son, have an argument with my wife, and then have to spank four out of my five children. That's not exactly how I would have preferred to spend my first evening back.

I pause at Jasper's bedroom door. I could feel his fleeting emotions, even from outside the door. He must be feeling quite apprehensive at having me return to his room, though I wasn't here because my boy was in trouble. I was only curious as to the whole situation with the vase -and maybe scold him for interfering with Emmett's emotions while he and I were having a discussion in my study. Nothing serious, but I won't be able to soothe my anxious boy's nerves unless I go into the room.

I knock on Jasper and Alice's bedroom door and wait patiently for it to either open, or for one of the two to beckon me in.

After a moment without anything happening, I knocked on the door for a second time. I knit my eyebrows in confusion when I heard what sounded like arguing come from inside the bedroom.

"Jasper, Alice?" I called, hoping to get their attention. As soon as I called their names, the door flew open. Alice beamed up at me.

"Hi, Daddy. Sorry about the wait." She apologized and I nodded. She gestured for me to come inside, which I did so hesitantly, wondering what was going on.

I found Jasper lying on his stomach on the bed that he and Alice shared. As I entered the room, he peered up at me through his wheaten locks.

"You need something, Daddy?" Jasper asked and I became worried. Jasper rarely ever called me 'Daddy' unless he was in a particularly loving mood, or if he thought he was in serious trouble. I assumed it was the latter.

I moved closer to the bed where my son was lying and sat down on the edge of it. "Jasper, calm down, son. You're not in any trouble, alright?" I assured him as I brushed my hair through his hair.

"I told you, Jazzy." Alice bragged from across the room. "I told you that you weren't in trouble. Nothing even slightly serious." Catching the look I was giving her, she added, "I think I'll be going now… Give you two some time to talk. I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me." She skipped over to us and gave, both her mate and I, a peck on the cheek before waltzing out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Alright, son. Do you think you can sit up?" I asked Jasper, rubbing his back.

Jasper looked up at me incredulously. "Are you kidding me, Dad?"

I nearly laughed but instead decided to chide my son for his rude attitude. "Do not speak to me in that manner, Jasper."

"Sorry." He mumbled and moved to sit like I had asked him to, but I stopped him. "It's alright, Jasper. You can stay lying as you were."

"Thank you, Dad." He smiled gratefully and slid back down onto his stomach. I resumed rubbing his back, stroking his hair soothingly, trying to further calm his nerves.

"That's it, Jazz, relax. There's nothing for you to worry about." I appeased. Jasper nodded and slumped into the bed.

"So, what did you come for, Dad? Any particular reason?" He asked me curiously. I smiled at his curiosity and nodded.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to talk to you about that vase you said you broke…"

"Oh." Jasper blushed at hearing my revelation. He probably wasn't expecting that to be my topic of conversation.

"So, do you think you can explain exactly what that was about?" I pressed when he didn't elaborate his 'Oh' response.

With my vampire hearing, I was able to hear a snicker coming in the direction of Edward's room. I suddenly felt utterly humiliated and angry. I wanted to punch holes in the walls and bury myself in an underground cave all at once. It took me a confusing moment to realize that these emotions weren't mine.

"Jasper, you're projecting." I whispered before making my voice louder and authoritative as I addressed Edward.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Mind your business, young man! I do not think that backside of yours is up for much more, but if you continue like this, you will force my hand."

Immediately, nothing but complete silence was heard throughout the household. Jasper reigned in his emotions, so I was not feeling quite as disoriented about my emotions.

"I think that should hold him for a while." I whispered, laughing slightly. I was relieved when my nervous empath gave a chuckle as well.

"Do you think we can talk now?" I wondered and Jasper nodded.

"The vase… Well, you see… It's rather embarrassing to say, Papa." My soldier stammered. I grew anxious and impatient listening to him rambling, beating around the bush. I held up my hands, gesturing for my son to stop speaking, but he had his head down, so he could not see me.

"Jasper, stop! You're not making sense, son. It might be embarrassing, but I wish to know what happened. Now, I know that you are perfectly capable of speaking correctly, so I expect you to. So, try again, kiddo. What happened?"

Jasper took a breath before looking up into my eyes. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he veered his gaze away from mine and back down at his pillow. "I didn't realize that there was a vase near the foot of my bed. When Momma was spanking me… I was kicking too hard and I knocked the vase over…"

I stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing what to make of that. My son probably mistook my silence to believe that he was in trouble, because I felt his emotions go from mortified to edgy.

I wondered why the drastic change in Jasper's emotions, but then I remembered that I didn't condone excessive kicking and squirming during a punishment. He probably thought I would scold him for not holding still while his mother administered his punishment.

"I see… Well, next time -just for safety precautions -make sure there is nothing behind you that is breakable, eh?" I advised, smiling slightly.

At that, Jasper looked back into my eyes. "Oh no, Dad. Trust me, there won't be a next time. Mom's hand is almost as hard as yours, so I won't be looking to cross her again anytime soon."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at Jasper's frantic explanation and promise. "Almost as hard? So, how is it that my hand is harder yet you seem to be ending up over my knee quite often, Jazz?" I teased.

Jasper caught on to my teasing and lighthearted mood and just smiled and shrugged. I ruffled his hair before pulling him up to give him a hug.

After a moment, we pull apart and Jasper lies back down. I was about to get up and leave, but I knew there was another reason why I was here.

"Jasper, one more thing, son." I said and Jasper looked up at me questioningly.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked and I could feel his confusion but also apprehension radiating off of him.

"I've warned you before about intentionally manipulating other people's emotions before, haven't I?"

Jasper furrowed his brow as he answered, "Yes, you have. I fail to see how I…" I raised my eyebrow at him and he stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm sure you can remember a time. I'll give you a hint; Emmett and I were in my study having a PRIVATE discussion…" I trailed off, knowing he caught on by now.

"Oh."

"Oh, is right. What have I told you about eavesdropping and manipulating other's emotions?"

"But, I was only trying to help Emmett! I was doing it for his sake -" Jasper began frantically but I interrupted him.

"What have I told you, Jasper?" I pressed. My son sighed.

"Not to…"

"Or else what?"

"You'd spank me." He finished in a whisper. In truth, I didn't have plans to spank him anymore, just to warn him yet again.

"That's right, Jasper. Now, son, I realize that you were only trying to help Emmett, but you still should not have messed with his emotions that way. His emotions are his to deal with." Jasper dropped his head and buried it in his pillow. I shifted and moved to the head of the bed. I lifted his chin from the pillow and made him look at me. "I understand that you wanted to help, but next time, please refrain from interfering, alright?"

"Yessir." He sighed. "Where do you want me? Over the bed or over your knee?" Jasper asked me, sounding resigned to what he thought was his upcoming fate. I patted his head affectionately.

"I'll let it go with a very stern warning this time, Jazz -but if it happens again, I will not be so lenient, you understand that young man?"

I bit back a smile at how adorable my boy looked as he quickly nodded, his head bobbing up and down. "Yes, I got it! Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Jasper. But, I mean it -I don't want to have to tell you again because if I do, my hand will be the one talking with your backside."

"Yessir."

I smiled. "Alright, good. Well, I think I'll leave you to rest and spend some time with Alice."

I planted a kiss on the top of Jasper's head and headed to exit the room. Just as I was reaching to open the bedroom door, it swung open. Alice.

"Enjoy your mate, Alice. I'm sorry for keeping him away for so long." I smiled before giving my daughter a kiss on the cheek as well.

Alice giggled. "It's alright, Daddy." She bounced over to the bed where Jasper was still lying, now beaming at us.

"Dad?" I heard Jazz's voice call out. I turned in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Dad."

I smiled from ear to ear and I was sure my son could feel my pride and happiness. "I love you too, Jasper."

I exited the bedroom and began making my way towards my own room, where my lovely wife was waiting. Hopefully, that was the last trouble from those kids of mine for quite a while. I almost laughed at my own thoughts; knowing my children, they would probably last two weeks at the most, but I was prepared to deal with it. They were my lovely children after all. I could only hope they would give Esme and I some peace for at least a couple of days.

THE END


End file.
